Edolas
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So Edolas people come to Earthland for a visit and lets just say things get a little bit steamy between Edolas Wendy and our Wendy as they both find themselves fighting over Doranbolt. And what does Doranbolt have to say in the manner? Well he loves his Wendy obviously! But at the same time, she is technically her, so technically thinking there isn't anything wrong being with her.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: I got this idea from a dear friend of mine, I cannot remember who. They messaged me on fanfiction though and I never wrote the name down, I've had this story in my pocket what seems like years now. Timeline? After Edolas, but before the Seven Year Arc? Let's just say Doranbolt is still undercover, but not so much as he came clean and now he's just a member of Fairy Tail. If that doesn't make sense whatever, it's not important. Just know that this is going to be a cute little story. Anyway thanks for reading, please review.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 1.

* * *

I laughed my hardest at Natsu and Gray battling it out. The two of them were just so funny fighting, getting everyone involved in their antics. Lucy and Erza were trying to stop them at first, but once Gray accidentally punched Erza she soon joined the fight and Lucy finally gave up and let them roam free. The drink from my hands slipped as I hugged my sides, curling to stop the pain from my stomach since I was laughing so much.

One second I was sitting on a bench, the perfect view to their fight, then the next I was upstairs on the second story, sitting on someone's lap and watching how Natsu just threw Gray at the table I was sitting at, breaking it into pieces.

"You need to be more careful, that could have been you."

I wiped my tears away and looked up, spotting Doranbolt giving me an 'I'm disappointed in you' look. I simply grinned up at him.

"I would have stopped him."

"You didn't even notice, laughing so much."

"I couldn't help it, Natsu and Gray are that funny."

He sighed and shook his head at me while I started laughing again, turning around in his lap so I would be facing him. My arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders and he gave me a peculiar look.

"I also have you too, to protect me, and I knew you would have saved me which is exactly why I could laugh so carefree." I smiled lightly.

Doranbolt smiled lightly before he frowned, a scowl appearing on his face. "So now I have to protect you inside of our own guild?"

I started giggling as I nodded my head up and down, "yup! That's part of the duties of being my boyfriend!"

Doranbolt snorted at that and slowly leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss against my lips. He parted slowly after and started stroking my hair, brushing it back behind my ear as he gave me one of his sweet smiles that always made me weak in the knees.

"My work is never done it seems."

I started pouting, "oh stop being so dramatic yooooooouuuuuuu-" my 'you' vibrated as the whole entire guild all of a sudden started shaking.

Everyone was screaming and yelling, wondering exactly what was going on, and I was one of them. I clung on tightly to Doranbolt and he grabbed me right back, teleporting us back down to the first floor near the entrance. He grabbed onto a pillar holding the roof up and held onto me tightly, everyone else who didn't have something to grab onto finding it pretty hard to stay stable right now.

"What's happening?!" I yelled out, several other people repeating me.

"An earthquake?!"

"Everyone grab onto something!"

"Wendy!"

Even Charlie was flying funny which was weird because earthquakes were only supposed to affect the ground, not the air. She tried flying towards me, but she kept shaking left and right and ended up falling on the ground like everybody else.

"Hold tight." Doranbolt said wrapping my arms around the pillar rather than him.

I squeezed on, desperate not to go flying off, while Doranbolt did a quick teleport to get Charlie then appeared next to me again, wrapping him arms securely around the both of us now.

"Thanks Doranbolt." Charlie mumbled.

His arms got tighter around me and for a short second... everything was still again. There was no more shaking, no more rattling, it was dead quiet in the guild as we all looked around and got back to our feet wondering exactly what in the world had just happened.

"Is... is it over?" Natsu asked looking around.

The roof to our guild suddenly cave in and a bright light engulfed our guild. I shut my eyes, the bright light blinding me, and buried myself into Doranbolt's chest. The light subsisted and soon all you could hear were moans and groans in the guild.

"What the hell Levy?!"

"Shut up! Look around us, I got us here didn't I?!"

"Yeah! After nearly killing us!"

I opened my eyes and turned around, seeing Lucy and Levy arguing. That wasn't correct though, Levy and Lucy never argued... and weren't they standing right over there?! My eyes started rolling around at the double Lucy's.

"Oh man, I can't believe we're here." Natsu mumbled frightened.

Frightened?

"My clothes! They fell off?! Where are they?!" Gray asked trying to place some clothes on.

Clothes on?

"Oh my! Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" Our Natsu yelled getting up.

… I think I was dreaming right now, yeah, dreaming, because I didn't know how else I could explain why I was seeing double of everyone in the guild right now unless that light blinded me more than I thought it had. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were the only ones not freaking out right now, walking over and actually greeting their doubles like they were old friends. Seeing them next to each other I realized although they looked the same, they were dressed differently and I noticed them acting and talking differently as well. Wait a second... wait a second!

"Oh! They're from Edolas!" I gasped, completely forgetting about the world where Happy and Charlie came from.

"What are they doing here? I thought the magic in Edolas was all gone?" Charlie asked flying over my shoulder.

"Edolas?" Doranbolt asked loosening his hold on me.

"Yeah, do you remember the story I told you about another world called Edolas? How there were people living there just like us, but with different personalities? Charlie's right, this doesn't make any sense. They should be here." I mumbled then quickly ran over to them.

Apart of me was looking around to see if there was another Doranbolt just like how there was another me. As I looked at everyone's familiar faces though I didn't spot him there. Maybe he wasn't apart of the guild in Edolas yet or something? I mean, my Doranbolt had just recently joined up with us. Maybe the Edolas Doranbolt was a few steps behind?

"Hey me, what are you all doing here?!" Natsu asked wrapping an arm around Edolas Natsu.

Our Lucy squealed before hugging the Edolas Lucy, the two of them hugging it out tightly. Everyone seemed to be mixing in and blending in with each other, those who hadn't gone on us with the mission meeting each other for the first time. There was a sharp whistle as everyone's eyes turned to Edolas Levy, a Gajeel-like smirk on her face.

"Alright everybody, listen up! Hello, I know this is pretty weird seeing yourselves right now, but I'm sure if the ones who know about us told you, we're all your Edolas-selves and the reason we've come here is for a VACATION!" She cheered.

While the Edolas people all started cheering with her, I know my friends from this world were all freaking out and wondering what they meant by that.

"Vacation?" The word repeated itself around the guild.

"Yeah, King Mystogun pretty much stopped all wars and fighting so now everything is pretty peaceful in Edolas." Edolas Natsu mumbled.

"That's right, plus there's no more magic and what's a guild without magic? So we have to close down Fairy Tail and turn it into just a regular bar; now the only action we get is from fighting stupid drunken idiots and fighting each other." Edolas Lucy said.

"Really? Geez, that just sounds boring." Our Gray said.

"Yeah, but we remembered you guys after a while and Lucy said we should visit, so here we are." Edolas Levy told us.

"This is great! So how long are all of you staying?" Our Lucy asked.

"For a few weeks, maybe a month or so. The machine we used to get here broke so Levy has to fix it." Edolas Lucy said.

"Levy do this, Levy do that, Levy build a machine to get us to Earthland, when will Levy have a break?!" Edolas Levy screamed.

I took a step back from Edolas Levy; I think I preferred my Levy much more. She was nicer to Lucy and me and didn't seem to yell as much.

"Well you all are welcome to stay in Magnolia for as long as you like." Master said from his seat on the railing.

"Master!" Everyone cheered and ran over to him.

Master was suddenly surrounded with hugs and kisses, some of the members even crying as they saw him. They acted like there wasn't a Master back in their world... huh. I don't remember seeing Master back then, maybe they didn't. I smiled lightly, happy that they got to see him again even if it wasn't their own. If I remember correctly they didn't have a Lisanna either, or had a Lisanna that didn't belong in their world.

"Lisanna!"

"Mira! Elfman!" Our Lisanna ran over to Edolas Mirajane and Elfman.

Their reunited was heartfelt and I smiled even brighter at everyone. They started scattering, Earthland meeting their Edolas copies. Doranbolt placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and over at him.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"These people are from Edolas, another world, and I think they've came here for a vacation or something." I told him.

Doranbolt's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the room at everybody's copies.

"This is strange."

"I know it is, but-" My voice got caught up in my throat as I saw him.

He wasn't hidden very well and definitely stood out wearing the signature Mystogun clothes. He was looking all around the room slowly, for what I didn't know, but I was hoping it would be me. Finally his head stopped in my direction and our eyes met; a small smile appeared on his face and I felt tears come to my eyes as he started making his way over to me.

"Wendy!"

"Mystogun?!" I cried out running towards him.

I launched myself into his chest and he held onto me tightly, wrapping his arms around me as he gave me a great big hug. I can't believe this, I can't believe this! I never thought I would see him again and now- now!

"MYSTOGUN!" I cried out in both happiness and sadness.

He started chuckling as I felt his fingers start running through my hair, "hello to you too Wendy."

"I missed you so much Mystogun!" I cried.

"P-Prince?!"

I sniffed and pulled away, seeing Pantherlily in his big form staring at us two. His eyes were wide and his arms were held out in surprise as he stared at Mystogun.

"Pantherlily."

I looked up at Mystogun then back at Pantherlily again, seeing the unspoken words between the two of them. The two of them did have a history together and knowing that they were going to stay here for a while I knew I would have time to be with him soon, so I slowly backed away and allowed Pantherlily to have his Mystogun moment. My heart was fluttering as I couldn't believe this was really happening, that he was really here! This had to be like the greatest day ever!

"Wendy?"

I blinked when I heard my name, turning around to see who called me. For a second I thought it might have been Doranbolt, but the voice was too light. When I turned around I saw long navy blue hair, a mature looking face, a chest that could rival to Lucy's and Erza's, and had to stretch my neck up to look her in the eyes. Edolas Wendy- Edolas Me was blinking as she stared down at me, a shocked expression on her face.

"You've got to be kidding." She said.

Oh my- I gasped looking at my other me, or should I say, my older me... I was going to be a knock out when I was all grown up!

"This is like a bad joke, was I really this short?" Edolas Me asked me as she bent down and poked my forehead.

"Hey." I pouted covering it with my hands.

She giggled and smiled at me, "at least I was a cutie when I was a baby, do you want a sucker kid?"

"Wendy?"

I couldn't yell at my Edolas-self for treating at me like a kid because this time I really heard that it was Doranbolt. I turned around and saw him staring at me, eyes opened wide; I smiled and stared heading towards him, grabbing his hand. He looked down at me, eyes still wide, then looked over at the Edolas Wendy.

"Freaky, isn't it Doranbolt? You'll get used to it, don't worry. Meet my Edolas Me, Edolas Wendy. Edolas Wendy, meet my boyfriend Do-"

"Doranbolt." Edolas Wendy whispered.

I turned around, so my Edolas-self did know Doranbolt? She did have a Doranbolt? Hold on though... why did my Edolas Me look so... scared? So shocked? So-so- relieved?

"So you know Doranbolt? Is there an Edolas Doranbolt?" I asked her walking back to her.

Well of course there was, there is an Edolas version of everyone in our world. I just hadn't seen him here with them so I didn't think that she would know-

"Doranbolt!" She said again running over to hug him.

I was knocked out of the way as big me hugged big Doranbolt, pressing her breasts up against him. Doranbolt's eyes went wider if that was even possible and he held his arms to his side, staring down at me and asking me what to do. I was glaring at him though. Even though she was me, she wasn't at the same time, so technically he was with another woman right now. So what I was feeling right now... I was jealous? I was jealous of me? Thinking about it that way sounded pretty silly-

I couldn't think of anything anymore as Edolas Me pulled away from Doranbolt and placed her lips right dead center against his.

Then... I saw red.

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy! Let me in!"

"NO YOU CHEATER!"

"Wendy! You know it wasn't like that! You-she kissed me!"

"I HATE YOUR GUTS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I know I was acting like a spoiled brat right now, but I think I was entitled to after seeing MY boyfriend kiss someone who wasn't ME! Or was me? A different me? Ugh, this was so confusing trying to make sense in words, but Doranbolt shouldn't be kissing anyone who wasn't me! Me me! But he did and now, now I hate him. I hate him and I hate myself, not myself myself, but my other self! How could she have kissed my Doranbolt like that?! He was my boyfriend, not hers! I even introduced him as my boyfriend! I buried my head back into my pillow to muffle my tears.

"Wendy."

His voice sounded much clearer and closer than before; I turned my head and saw him standing right in front of my bed now, a sad expression on his face. There was no reason he should be sad though, I should be the sad one! I was the one cheated on while he got to kiss an older and sexier me!

"I thought I told you to never teleport in my room when I'm mad at you." I growled at him, but it sounded more like a whimper.

"This is a special exception, come here Wendy." He said softly reaching out for me.

"No! Don't touch me!" I yelled smacking his hand away, "I'm angry with you! You cheated on me and kissed her!"

"No, I didn't Wendy! She kissed me and it barely lasted a second before you growled out and pushed her away from me! Oh, by the way, did I mention that was very cute?" He asked in that light and teasing tone of his.

My lips curled up into a small smile before I forced it back into a frown. I leaned up from my bed and glared at him, pointing my finger towards the door. Doranbolt sighed and actually listened to me, but he gave back about ten seconds later with a single green flower in his hand. He smiled as he saw me reach for it, but I simply crumbled it in my hand and let the petals fall down before laying back down on my bed.

I heard him sigh behind me and start to move around a bit. There was a sudden pressure next to me and I turned, seeing him lying down on my bed now, his eyes staring into mine.

"I'm sorry."

He looked so sad, so regretful... I sighed out loudly, "I'm being childish."

"Yeah, a little bit, but your allowed to be since you are a child after all."

He started laughing and I smacked his chest with a pout on my face. He simply grinned and wrapped his arms around me, rolling us over. I screamed out, trying to mask my giggles and stay angry with him. I could never hide anything from Doranbolt though; he always saw right through me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to kiss me. It wasn't that big of a deal though and technically she was you." He tried to reason.

"She wasn't me though, I'm me! And it's not my fault that she didn't take her Doranbolt with her! How dare she try and still what's mine!" I started fuming.

He grinned and rubbed his nose against my own, "you know I'm secretly glad that in another world you still belong to me."

He kept making me smile when I wanted to stay mad at him. His hands started stroking my cheek and my hair and I knew I was about to give in and forgive him, so unfair. Why did he have to be so nice? And sweet? And handsome? And just... ugh, thinking about all of that it was no wonder why Edolas Wendy kissed my Doranbolt. If he was all this in my world then he would be the opposite in Edolas, a mean, sour, maybe still handsome Doranbolt.

That didn't really make any sense though since she wouldn't have known what my Doranbolt was like. Why in the world did she kiss him then? It was surely more than a second, I wasn't able to reach him that fast... it was a bit childish of me to ask, but I wanted to know if... if... my eyes narrowed at Doranbolt.

"Was she a better kisser than me?"

He blinked before a smile appeared on his face, "I prefer to kissing you Wendy," and as if to make his point, his lips pressed against mine.

I felt his tongue nipping at my bottom lip, asking me for entrance, he wasn't sly though and I wasn't born yesterday. I bit down on his tongue hard and he flinched back away from me.

"You avoided my question." I glared.

"Now Wendy-"

"No! Don't now Wendy me! I don't want you seeing Edolas Wendy ever again!"

Doranbolt made a face, "I don't see how that's possible-"

"It is possible because you can teleport!"

"Wendy you're being ridiculous-"

"No, I'm being jealous! I don't want older me with you! I know you won't cheat on me with other ladies because they're not me, but she is me and Doranbolt I just- I just Doranbolt-"

Doranbolt pressed a finger against my lips, "Wendy I love you. You. Not Edolas Wendy; she's not you. Although she sorta looks like you, I only want you and you need to trust me. I can't stop seeing Edolas Wendy because she's going to be at Fairy Tail, but I can promise you we won't kiss again."

... that wasn't good enough for me.

"Let's go on vacation." I pouted.

He laughed at that and rolled over so we'd be laying next to each other. His lips attached themselves to my neck as he softly bit and laid butterfly kisses up and down. My toes curled and my fingers clenched against his shirt as I started feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'll do something special for you if you forgive me." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes opened and looked hazily at him, "huh?" I moaned lightly.

"Say you forgive me honey bee?" He asked.

I giggled, "you know I hate that."

"I know." He grinned as I felt his hand on my thigh.

It slowly started rubbing up and down and I fluttered my eyes closed, enjoying how smooth his hand felt against my leg. It slowly started trailing higher and higher and I shivered.

"Cold?" He asked before chuckling to himself.

"I'm feeling something." I mumbled rubbing my knees together.

His hand left my thigh and I frowned lightly, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Roll over." He instructed.

I raised an eyebrow, but did as told. Slowly I felt pressure on my back and completely relaxed as he started to massage my back. I felt like I was daydreaming, like I was on a cloud or on Grandine's chest as his magic fingers worked their magic.

"Are you growling? Or is that purring?"

"Don't stop." I said in a tone that was a mixture of both.

He chuckled as he slipped his hands under my shirt, touching my bare skin. Doranbolt never did anything like this before, barely even kissing me when we were together. This was something of wonders and I couldn't remember why I was ever mad at him in the first place.

"Stay over Doranbolt." I begged.

He chuckled and removed his magic fingers, making me groan deeply.

"Am I forgiven?"

"You say yes and I'll say yes back."

"Alright, I expect you to make up with yourself tomorrow though."

"Fine, but no talking about she who will not be named when we're together alone."

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow, "so I can't even say your name then?"

"Nope! You have to call me love or Doranbolt's girlfriend."

He started chuckling, "are those my only choices?"

"Yes."

"Not even honey bee?"

"Especially not honey bee."

"Fine, let's get to bed then love."

"Alright Wendy's boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: I'm really tired right now... I think I'm about to go to the movies and see Ant Man... which I kind of think is stupid, but hey I don't judge a book by its cover. If I see it I'll tell you all in the next chapter if it really was stupid or not.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 2.

* * *

I always seem to forget that sleeping over Wendy's home, or just sleeping with Wendy period, is always a bad thing. She moves around in her sleep, which wouldn't be that bad, but Charlie scratches in hers making it a tag-team combination of the worse sleep ever. Currently she had her foot against my cheek, her arms hugging one of my legs while Charlie's tail strangled the other one. There were black bags under my eyes, I was sure of it since I couldn't sleep a wink with her tossing, turning, and occasionally dragon growling.

Her big toe dug deeper into my cheek and I turned to bite it. She flinched and moved her toes away, finally. Why didn't I do that sooner? I lost the feelings in my legs a long time ago and she wasn't snoring at all right now. Maybe I could finally rest? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, relaxing against the bed.

She started moving in her sleep, slowly at first; I knew it was enough to tell me she was waking up though. I felt the bed start to shift as she leaned up, the bed bouncing a bit as she turned around, then sinking again as she laid right down next to me. She was staring right at me, I could feel her soft breath against my face telling me that she was. Slowly I turned my head towards her and cracked open an eye; she was smiling brightly and leaned over to lick my cheek.

"Good morning sleepy head."

I closed my eyes back and turned my head; she pounced on me and licked my cheek again.

"I said good morning." She pouted.

"Wendy, I'm tired."

"But it's morning."

"You say it like it matters, good night." I told her.

Her breathing changed and the pressure on my chest left. Soon after the tail wrapped around my foot disappeared and I heard pitter patter, a door opening, then a door closing right after. I was too tired to feel bad, I'll make it up to her when I wake up again. Until then I sprawled out all over her bed and buried my face into her pillow.

...

It smells like her.

* * *

The second time I woke up it was dead quiet in the apartment. I don't think I was fully awake so I just laid there in the bed for an extra fifteen minutes before I realized sleep was not about to come back to me. I leaned up and off the bed, scratching the back of my head as my feet touched the ground. I didn't spot Wendy or Charlie anywhere in the room.

"Wendy?" I called out finally getting up.

My head started throbbing and I paused for a minute; I got up to fast. When the headache stopped i started searching around the apartment, but didn't find her anywhere. There wasn't even a note or anything in the room or on the door... uh oh. I really must have messed something up to her, but what? We made up last night about the argument yesterday... I spent the night... did something happen this morning though? I don't think so, or at least, I don't remember doing so.

"Ugh." I groaned running my hands through my hair.

The sooner I meet her the sooner we can make up, I desperately need a shower though after last night. I feel like I have something sticky on my cheek; I'm pretty sure she licked me this morning, that I remember. When I walked in the bathroom and saw the dry saliva on my cheeks I knew she had. Dating a dragon slayer was so much stranger than dating normal humans. I thought it was only me, but Lucy asked me if Wendy acted the same as Natsu did and I knew she shared my pain. Even if a lick meant love and affection like a dog would lick their master, it was cute and nasty at the same time.

Taking a quick shower, I started going through the cabinets for my toiletries. She's made me stay over her apartment so many times I practically live here, it being such a hassle before when I used to stay over and have to return to my own apartment to get ready for the day. Half of all my things were here, including a toothbrush and my clothes as I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I combed my hair a bit before teleporting into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat.

There was a a plate of food on her table wrapped in foil. There was nothing written on it, but I knew it was for me and smiled lightly. So maybe she wasn't as angry as I thought. The toast had a bite on it and the eggs were half eaten...

She was mad.

"Alright Doranbolt, how are you going to make up for this one?"

* * *

I stood outside of the guild, wondering if I could go in or not. She told me not to see her anymore, she wasn't being serious though was she? Not seeing her meant not going to the guild and if I didn't go to the guild then how was I supposed to hang out with everyone and get missions? She was playing. I know she wasn't, I just told myself she was though so I would walk in the guild. As soon as people spotted me the conversations died and all eyes went on me.

I sighed and pinched the bridge between my eyes.

"What did she do?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Wendy screamed from across the guild.

I looked over and spotted her sitting near two Lucy's, two Erza's, and two Levy's all the way across the guild. I looked over at the other side and spotted her Edolas-self sitting next to about half of the male population of the guild with only two or three girls. Something started bubbling in my stomach and I knew it was jealousy, that wasn't my Wendy though. I shouldn't be feeling anything at all... but she was still Wendy all the same and that Wendy met my eyes and winked at me.

It sounded like a bear that has been deprived of food for months.

"Do-ran-bolt." Wendy growled slowly.

The guild groaned as I started sweating, already knowing that the worst was about to come by the dragon growls that escaped her throat. I was in trouble. Natsu and Gajeel started walking over to me and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They grabbed a hold of my shoulders and dragged me outside of our guild, shutting the large downs behind us.

"Listen Doranbolt, you need to stay away from Edolas Wendy for forever... alright?" Natsu said.

"Wha-"

"Period." Gajeel said.

"I'm sure you've seen jealous women, a jealous dragon slayer though is a completely different story, especially one that hasn't hit puberty yet. I'm talking about she's not only going to kill you, but her double as well."

"I love her though!"

"Levy tells that to me all the time, I still get jealous though whenever her old teammates get too close to her. We weird and crazy, we know, and we can't explain it; it's just a dragon claiming thing. Mates are for life for dragons so we try our hardest to protect what's ours." Gajeel explained.

I felt my heart accelerate hearing that, although I already knew about it. Wendy told me when she first told me she loved me that she knew we were mates and that she would always love and be with me. It really did something to a man's confidence knowing that our woman was never going to leave us. Even if we broke up, though I would never break up with her, she'd always stay with me and make me fall back in love with her all over again. We were simply destined to be together.

"But Edolas Wendy-"

"Who is more important, a Wendy you've never met or the Wendy you love and would die for?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, "my Wendy."

"Good, then go make your Wendy happy, because if you don't we're going to kick your ass as soon as she's done eating you up and spitting you back out." Gajeel smirked as he patted my back.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him off me.

"Good talk, now wait here and I'll get Wendy. You should have seen her this morning, she walked straight up to her Edolas-self and apologized for yesterday."

Gajeel chuckled, "then she threaten her in the sweetest voice ever that if she ever kissed you or even looked at you she would ripped her limb from limb."

I shivered, along with Natsu. Yeah, that must have not been pleasant to hear or watch.

"She really said that?" I asked.

"Yeah man, it was so scary; she was exactly like a mini Erza. Edolas Wendy shrugged it off, no reason for her to be scared of herself I guess. Everyone else was fazed which is why we were all scared when you walked in. We were just waiting Wendy to pounce so we could stop her."

"Anyway, we're be right back. Stay right here and remember to stay away from Edolas Wendy." Gajeel said pointing a finger at me.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him point to the ground then at me again before he turned and went back into the guild with Natsu. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I stared up into the sky, waiting for my mini girlfriend to come out.

"Unhand me!" Wendy screamed.

I turned around and saw Natsu and Gajeel just toss Wendy at me. My eyes widened as I quickly tried to catch her in my arms, taking a step back as she fell into them.

"I'm going to hurt you Natsu! Gajeel!" She growled.

"Stay away from the guild until our Edolas-selves leave Wendy, we don't want blood spilling in our guild." Natsu said.

"Yeah, Natsu and I already spill enough blood. Remember our conversation Doranbolt." Gajeel said before the two of them closed the door.

I stared at the closed door then at Wendy in my arms, who was growling and glaring at the door before she looked up at me and frowned, pushing me off. She landed on her feet and I simply stared at her.

"What is with you?" I asked.

She gave me a look before sighing out. "I don't know okay? I just feel... strange when she's around you... or when I'm around her... or just thinking about her."

"Well don't, because I love you Wendy."

She twitched and looked behind her shoulder, a small pout on her face.

"I saw her wink at you."

"Did you see me look back at you?"

She pouted bigger and took a step closer to me.

"You were very grumpy at me this morning."

"Well you had your foot in my mouth all night so can you blame me?"

She giggled lightly before she caught herself and took a step closer. She was like a scared kitten walking over to a person who had a hand full of cat food. I smiled at her and held out my hand. She looked down at it before looking back up at me.

"How long did you stare at her?"

"Wendy-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Wendy sighed and dug in her purse for a folded piece of paper.

"I got us a mission; a break might help clear my head and I think you need a reminder on whose boyfriend you are."

I tried to reach for it, but she hid it behind her back out of my reach as she shook a finger at me.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's a surprise." She grinned.

"As long as it's not like our previous mission to the Sunshine Village then I'm fine." I mumbled walking off.

"What?! You didn't like the island of sunshine?! Everyone was so nice there!" She complained grabbing a hold of my arm.

"That island was nice, dressing up in drag and doing the hula was not though."

She started giggling, "come on Doranbolt! That was fun!"

"For you." I mumbled staring down at her laughing form.

I looked behind us for a split second and spotted blue hair flying in the wind. Edolas Wendy was standing near the window, I couldn't tell if she was smiling or not but she was clearly waving a hand at me. I turned back around and wrapped my arm around Wendy's waist.

I really needed to convince Wendy during this trip that I only love her because this was getting ridiculous. I wanted to know about the other world and see how everyone's Edolas-selves were different from their true-selves now, I wanted to meet the man, Mystogun, who saved Wendy's life... I wanted to know Edolas Wendy too and why she looked the way she did when she first saw me. I think I was getting ahead of myself though, so I stuck with a smaller goal.

Convincing Wendy to let me at least be in the same room as the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! I'm hope you're enjoying this!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 3.

* * *

"Doranbolt, I don't want to go back." I mumbled cutely.

Doranbolt paused from his packing and turned back, staring right at me with a slight frown on his face. How could he be so quick to leave? There was nothing waiting for us back there at home... where there were people waiting, but still! Wasn't he enjoying just his me time? I know I was. Why would I want to go back home where she was at? I slowly rolled around in the bed and gave him a small pout. He just simply stared back at me before going back to packing.

"Wendy we've already finished our mission and stayed an extra four days because 'your feet hurt,'" he bent his fingers at me, "we need to start heading back home."

I rolled my eyes at him although he couldn't see it, "it's only been a week... and four days, yet you say it like we've been gone years. Not like a few more days would make and difference and my feet actually did hurt Doranbolt!"

"Yeah, yeah, they should be better now though, right? If they still hurt I'll carry you back home."

"But Doran!" I whined cutely.

I was suddenly was squealing as I was dragged down the bed. Doranbolt grabbed my leg and pushed me to the edge, my butt nearly falling off of it. I clung to him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, while he smirked as he looked down at me.

"Wendy, we are going home." He told me.

"But Doranb-"

He pressed his lips against mine and I melted against him, lightly nipping at his bottom lip for entrance. He parted away from me leaving me yearning for me, still having that defiant look in his eyes.

"We're going home," he repeated.

I pouted, seeing his game now; well two could play at that. My fingers started getting lost in his hair as I stared up innocently at him, fluttering my eyelashes as I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Please Doran?"

I felt him stiffen up a bit against me before he leaned down and kissed me again. It was slow and soft, so I thought he had given into me, but as he pulled away I spotted the defiant smirk as he told me.

"No."

Dammit Doranbolt! Time to pull out the big guns! I started crying, tears streaming down my cheeks as I whimpered lightly. That finally did it; his smirk turned to an immediate frown as he started stroking my hair to calm me down.

"Please Mest? Please? I don't want to go back, please? Just a few more days?" I cried.

He sighed out heavily before groaning out a long, "fiiiiiiiiiiine."

My tears disappeared in an instance as I leaned up and squeezed him tightly, "hooray! I love you Doranbolt!"

He sighed out again and held onto me for a quick second before dropping me back on the bed and walking away. I grinned to myself and crawled under the covers, planning on taking a small nap until late afternoon. I saw him start to walk back to our luggage and unpack; he paused all of a sudden.

"Hmmm." He hummed.

"What?" I asked, wondering if he was about to restart the fight.

"Oh nothing, nothing really. I just mean, we kind of left Charlie on short notice. We know she was visiting the other exceeds with Happy, but we left so suddenly she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to us. We've been gone for quite a while, I'm sure she's returned home already. No worries though, she had a key to your apartment. She won't be locked out, hurt maybe to see us not back after leaving so suddenly, but at least she won't be locked out."

My heart started racing and I shut my eyes closed, no worries. No worries at all. Charlie doesn't mind us leaving, as long as I tell her or leave her a note when I leave... which I didn't do it this time. No worries though! She'll understand when I explain what was happening, she won't be too mad at me! I'll be able to make it up to her for sure!

"She's probably missing us right now, although I'm sure the Edolas people are more than welcoming her back at the guild. Who knows, maybe she'll see your Edolas-self and try to befriend her-"

"What are you doing Doranbolt?! Teleport us home right away! Right now!" I yelled hopping out of bed.

Doranbolt had this wide grin on his face and I growled, throwing one of the bed's pillows at him; he blocked it and started packing again.

"That was so unfair."

"You're the one who doesn't trust she won't replace you."

Replace... I paused and slowly leaned up, my eyes widening. Replace? Me? With Edolas Wendy? That, that all makes sense. Charlie was originally from Edolas, so originally she was supposed to belong to Edolas Wendy, but she's mine. My partner, my best friend. Now that Edolas-Me is here though... Charlie, Charlie...

"Wendy? Wendy!"

"She's going to replace me for me!" I cried out loud and hard.

"I was joking Wendy! Wendy! Ugh, Wendy..."

* * *

"CHARLIE!"

I ran into the guild, screaming her name and crying as I went. She turned up, her ears flicking as she heard me, before flying into my waiting arms. She hugged me just as fierce and wrapped her tail around my arm.

"Wendy! What's wrong? What did he do?!" She meowed at me.

I couldn't stop the tears of relief from falling down my face since I saw her sitting with our Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. In other words, she was far away from Edolas-Me and I was glad for not being replaced.

"YOU!" She screamed flying out of my arms.

"Charlie!" I called out trying to reach her.

Doranbolt was unprepared as she flung to him, to which he yelled out and tried to hold her back from scratching him.

"Charlie! What the hell?" He yelled flinching away.

"What did you do to Wendy?!" She meowed.

"Ow, I didn't do anything! Wendy!" Doranbolt yelled.

"It's true Charlie! Stop that!" I told her.

She retracted her claws and looked over at me, "then why were you crying?"

"Because," I blushed, "I missed you."

"Oh." Charlie said getting off of Doranbolt.

She looked sheepish at him and turned her head away, "sorry for overreacting."

"I thought we were passed the part where you think I'll hurt Wendy every other second?" Doranbolt asked her.

"... seems not," she shrugged before flying over to me, giving me a small pat on my head. "I missed you too Wendy; thanks for leaving without telling me."

"I'm sorry Charlie, a lot was going on at the time and I'm just really happy to have you right now." I mumbled hugging her close.

Doranbolt shook his head at us and started walking away; I looked out the corner of my eye and spotted him going to the bar where Kinana was attending. Good, far away from Edolas Wendy as possible. Thinking about her though, I turned my attention back to Charlie.

"Have you met my Edolas-self?" I whispered in her ears.

They twitched, "no, I just got back today with Happy, literally three minutes ago. We were greeting Natsu and Lucy when you came back in, I noticed the doubles though around the guild. I think they were just about to tell us after they found out how our trip went. Wendy, you sound a little scared. Are you sure Doranbolt didn't do anything to you?" Charlie asked, tilting her head at me.

I bit my bottom lipped and looked around; I barely spotted anyone from Edolas sitting inside of the guild, myself included, and most of the people from Fairy Tail were gone as well. Where they went I had no idea, but this was a good thing.

"Charlie, I have a lot to tell you." I said.

"Well then tell me Wendy, you know I'll always listen to you." Charlie said.

"Not here, come on." I said getting up.

Charlie flew on my shoulder and I started walking to one of Fairy Tail's many back rooms so I could fill her in everything that's been happening. Charlie always knew what to do, she could make everything all better. Talking to her always seemed to make me feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! I'm hope you're enjoying this!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 4.

* * *

I could hear yelling and screaming coming from a block away and looked towards the door, seeing everyone who was missing walking back. My heart started racing as I looked around for Wendy, scared that she might pounce when Edolas Wendy came over.

"Where's Wendy?" I asked Kinana.

"I think she went upstairs with Charlie a while ago." She answered me with a light voice.

I saw Edolas Wendy enter and stand up, "and that's where I'm about to go."

Remember what Natsu said, remember what Gajeel said, remember what you decided on. She's more important then this unknown Wendy, though she is Wendy herself. I don't know her though, hence forth I don't love her. The last time I met her eyes though... my heart jumped for her. She looked so... I looked back behind my shoulder and saw her staring at me with that same yearning eyes she had last time. I quickly turned away and finished climbing the stairs.

"Wendy! Wendy!" I called opening random doors.

Wendy came out of one of them with Charlie floating above her, a small glare on her face. The crazy thing about it though was that the glare wasn't directed at me, but at Wendy. I blinked, not believing in this, and quickly walked over.

"Wendy? Charlie? What's wrong?" I asked.

Charlie nudged Wendy with her tail; Wendy looked at me then bowed lowly.

"I'm sorry Doranbolt." She squeaked out.

I blinked, "sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For keeping you away from everyone's Edolas-selves, from our friends. Charlie said that was very childish of me to do, that if I loved you I would trust that you wouldn't cheat on me. Though I'm sure she's only saying all this so you will cheat and I'll break up with you." She said looking through her bangs at Charlie.

She simply smirked. I was still so confused about this whole thing I didn't know what to say.

"I trust you Doranbolt, honestly I do. So if you want to talk to... Edolas," She growled, "Me, then I won't mind. I'm sorry for being so childish and possessive. It's just my nature, you know?"

"Wendy, you can't blame everything on being a dragon slayer."

"So far I've been able to." She giggled before leaning back up.

I guess it was my turn to talk.

"Wendy I understand your feelings. If an Edolas-Me had came with this group and started talking to you I'd be just as mad. You don't have to apologize, I don't mind not talking to her. I don't care actually."

"See Charlie, I told you he doesn't." Wendy said sticking her tongue out.

"Wendy, you need to grow up. I have no interest in another you and now your boyfriend just confessed he doesn't either. Now calm down, you're making my whiskers shiver."

Wendy took a deep breath and I smiled, bending down to kiss her on the lips lightly. Charlie gagged and Wendy giggled, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Wendy, you are all I care about though. What do you say we go do something?" I asked.

Wendy smiled, "I'd like to... but I already have something planned." She said biting her lip.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Later tonight though, come over. Of course if Fairy Tail isn't throwing a party because in that case I'll be seeing you later tonight then. Anyways bye Doranbolt, love you." She said kissing me again before running down the stairs.

I watched her as she made her way through the guild, leaning against the railing as I saw her seek out the Jellal look alike, Mystogun, and start talking to him. He was the one who rescued her all those years ago; I smiled lightly watching the two of them. She always told me she regretted not being able to pay Mystogun back for saving her life. I'm glad that she was able to talk to him now. I teleported back to my seat at the bar and grinned brightly when I saw Mirajane standing there.

"My favorite bartender. I'm telling you Mira you need to teach Kinana whatever the hell you make for me. It's depressing when you aren't here when I'm in a happy mood." I told her.

Mirajane laughed and started mixing drinks together in a glass, "and why are you so happy?"

"Because Wendy trusts me."

"Is that so? I thought she always trusted you."

"True, but now she really trusts me."

Mirajane had a sparkle in her eye, "you mean she's allowed you to talk to her Edolas version?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to though?"

"Nope."

Mirajane giggled, "I would have decked you out right then and there Doranbolt if you would have said yes."

I pretended I was wounded as she handed me my drink, "that hurts Mira. I love Wendy, you don't trust me?"

Mirajane simply shrugged and started wiping off a glass with a towel. She looked around the guild and I looked around with her, seeing Fairy Tail at its finest moments. Getting drunk, fighting, singing, dancing, playing with magic. Wendy was spinning around on a table holding her drink in the air and I chuckled lightly as I watched her.

"Ditched you for Mystogun, huh?" Mira asked leaning next to me.

"More like I allowed her to leave my presences." I joked.

Mirajane punched my shoulder playfully and my eyes continued moving around, seeing Edolas Wendy sitting in the corner of the room with Edolas Levy, Edolas Erza, and Edolas Olivia. I looked back at the party, then looked back at her.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" I asked motioning over to her.

"After Wendy's outburst everyone kind of thinks of her other half as evil for trying to steal you away from their Wendy. Well not evil, but... you know what I mean, right?" She asked.

"So she's been alone this whole time?"

"No, our Edolas-selves have been hanging out with her. As for us though, as you can see." She trailed off.

She was smiling while talking to her friends before she suddenly stood up and left the guild. I stood up as well, wondering what I was planning on doing before my legs started moving.

"I thought you weren't interested?" Mirajane asked.

"It's cruel what we're doing to her, you know that right?" I asked.

"I actually like Edolas Wendy a lot, she's a lot more knowledgeable than our Wendy if you know what I mean." She said with a wink.

Before I could find out, I teleported out of there. It's not like I wanted to find out; I sighed and shook my head at matchmaker Mirajane. I was standing outside of the guild, but I didn't see Edolas Wendy anyway there.

"She just left." I mumbled to myself before I started walking around town.

It should have been easy to find her, that long navy blue hair should shine out from everyone else. I had no clue where she was though as I walked through the crowds and stood on roofs, searching for her. I wasn't desperate, I just... wanted to talk and apologize for everyone else. She seemed to have vanish though from Magnolia, but I was only a few seconds behind her, a minute tops. Where could she have gone?

"First you ignore me and now you're stalking me? What's a girl to think Doranbolt?"

I turned around and saw Edolas Wendy standing behind me on top of the roof, an eyebrow raised as she cocked her head to the side She was extremely beautiful; I couldn't believe that my little Wendy was going to grow up to be this and that she still actually chose to stay with me after knowing she was going to grow up like this. I blinked before smiling lightly.

"I saw you left and was worried, that's all."

Edolas Wendy snorted, "you sure you should have done that? Little Me might get super jealous."

"She was super jealous, but now she's fine. She trusts me."

Edolas Wendy grinned and walked over to me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Tell me, do you think she should trust you?" She asked with a wink.

I chuckled, "Wendy acts just like this when she's trying to seduce me."

Edolas Wendy blinked before laughing, her hand falling and her head shaking.

"I can only imagine." She sighed wiping a tear away.

I offered her my hand and she took it without a seconds hesitation. I teleported up back to the ground and turned, releasing our joint hands.

"Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee before we go back to the guild and get totally hammered." I offered.

"Ooh, you really know how to make a girl feel special." She said following after me.

We sat at a little café on the patio, sitting across from each other on this little wooden table. She drowned her coffee in milk while I drowned mine in sugar, the two of us taking the first sips and sighing out pleasantly.

"I have to know Edolas Wendy-"

"Call me Wendy." Edolas Wendy smiled.

I saw my Wendy and strained a smile, "I can't."

"Then Wens."

"That's still her name Edolas-"

"How about Windy then? It's close to Wendy and now you don't have to say a mouthful and I don't feel like an alien." She said.

"Wen then, she doesn't like it when I call her Wen."

"But Wens isn't alright? Tell me Doranbolt, honestly, what's her pet name?"

I blinked and blushed a little as I muttered, "honey bee."

Wen started laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes and I tapped my foot while I drank my coffee.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just so funny though. Doranbolt used to call me the same, I mean, my Doranbolt would call me the same. Guess you two aren't so different." She smirked lightly.

"There was an Edolas-Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone has an Edolas version. From every person to bird to tree even. This cup actually has an Edolas version in my world." She said lifting it up.

"Now I think you're teasing me."

She stuck her tongue out, "maybe a little."

"Why didn't my Edolas-self come with you to Magnolia? Did we have a falling out or something?" I asked.

"I wish it was that easy, then maybe we'd actually have a chance on being together."

I furrowed my eyebrows together and she stared into her cup.

"You died actually, protecting me. It was the saddest day of my life." She said in a whispered.

I dropped my cup and it crashed and spilled on the floor, neither of us reacted though. She smiled bitterly as she continued.

"You always had to be a show off in my world, always putting your life before mine. I couldn't believe it when it happened, it was such a shock I thought it was a dream. The days went on though and you never opened your eyes or smiled, not once. I was such a fool, but when I met everyone here, the Earthland people, I wondered if you were alive here or dead. I didn't get the chance to ask, everyone left as soon as they came."

"The kiss." I stuttered out.

She giggled, "when Levy said she created a portal to Earthland and we were going on vacation I couldn't believe how happy I was. That I could actually meet you again and when I did, it had been so long. I missed you so much... but then I noticed my Earthland-self and I realized that you didn't belong to me, you weren't my Doranbolt. You were hers. You could never be mine. I was so horrible, I thought I could just replace my Doranbolt with a different one. That isn't love though, were my feelings really that shallow? It makes me feel awful, like he died for nothing every time I thought I could be with you."

I reached my hand out and wiped the tears from under her eyes, "no Wendy. You love him, you love him."

She sniffed and stared at me through her watery eyes.

"It's not shallow, you just miss him Wendy. That's all there is. When I lost Wendy, when I thought she was dead, I was in such disappear. I tried to replace her by others who looked like her, who were as kind and as beautiful as her. Let me tell you, there weren't many."

Edolas Wendy giggled at this.

"That's why when she came back I didn't care about anything else but her and left everything to be with her. You love Doranbolt just as much as I love Wendy. I'm sure if I were to saw you when I thought she was dead I'd be doing the same thing your doing Wendy, so don't beat yourself up about it. You weren't trying to replace or forget him, just revive him. I can never be your Doranbolt though just like you can never be my Wendy."

"That's funny because right now you're sounding a lot like my Doranbolt." She smiled.

I cleared my throat and dropped my hand, wiping on my pants.

"You called me Wendy." She said.

"My mistake Wen."

When she laughed, it sounded like Wendy's. I couldn't really blame her for the kiss anymore, I could understand. Even though we aren't each others, we sure act like one another and I would have taken any Wendy when I was drowning in my sorrows. She came back for me though... but that could never happen for this Wendy.

"Ever try moving on?"

"I wish it was that easy, he was my everything though. If it wasn't for Fairy Tail I'm sure I'd be with him right now."

I stared at the floor, my coffee splattered everywhere before clearing my voice.

"Seems I'm finished, what about you?"

She smiled and tossed her cup behind her, it shattering on the floor.

"What a coincidence, I am too."

We both shared a laugh before standing up.

"I must say one thing though, one way you're different from my Doranbolt." She said.

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Your confidence. My Doranbolt was a shut in, never liked parties."

"What a coincidence, though my Wendy's very outgoing she's not as confident as you as well."

"I think our Edolas lovers would have been perfect for each other."

I stopped walking and she realized her mistake.

"I'm kidding Doranbolt, relax. We're just friends." She said.

"Edolas Wendy, you need to know that's all we are. I love her."

She nodded at me, "as soon as I convince myself you aren't the one I truly love I can accept that. For right now though you must forgive my mistakes, it's just a lot to take in being with you."

"I love her." I simply repeated.

"And she's very lucky because of that."

Just saying something like that made my heart hurt for her, a very dangerous thing. I didn't care about this Wendy as I did my own. This Wendy wasn't mine, she was confident and strong. She probably didn't trip and fall all the time or get scared from the smallest of things or cry in the middle of the night and search for her Doranbolt. She probably never tried to do her best because her best was enough, never got frustrated and angry when she messed up, tried to impress everyone all the time when all she had to do was impress herself. If I told her a scary story or sad story right now she wouldn't jump in fright or cry. That's how they were different. I needed to remind myself these things when I felt strange with her when I shouldn't because the truth of the matter was...

I was not in love with her.

She was not in love with me.

Those facts were clear and true, never going to change. I have the love of my life, and though it's sad she lost hers, I hope she'll be able to move on. I had to give my respects to my other self though, no way would I have forgiven him if he would have let Wendy died in any universe.

"Come on, let's go." I said offering her a hand.

She blinked at it before slowly grabbing it, squeezing my hand in hers.

"Okay."

* * *

Seems the party started without us when I teleported us back into the guild. It was off on full blast and I looked around for my Wendy. When I couldn't find her I started looking for her, letting go of Edolas Wendy's hand.

"Where's Wendy?!" I asked Mirajane over the noise.

"She passed out so Mystogun took her home about ten minutes ago!" She yelled back at me.

"Thanks!" I yelled getting ready to go over to her.

"Wait a second Doranbolt! What about our drink?!" Edolas Wendy asked me.

"Sorry, I need to go after Wendy!" I told her.

"King Mystogun can take care of her, come on! One drink!"

I stared at her and with the way she gave me the puppy dog look I could never refuse with my Wendy... I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

"One drink." I told her.

One drink turned into many and before long I was as drunk as the rest of the guys, fighting everyone and causing mischief and misfortune. I couldn't remember what happened after I challenged Laxus to a fight, I woke up in Wendy's home though on the floor in the living room. My head was in her lap as she started healing my killer headache, a small smile on her face.

"Morning Doranbolt." She said.

I groaned and rolled around, burying my face in her lap. She giggled and started stroking her hands through my hair.

"What happened?" I moaned.

"I'm not sure, I was asleep. I woke up though and saw you passed out on my floor. Rough night?"

"You have no idea, I think I fought Laxus."

"Did you win?"

I groaned again and Wendy laughed once more. My eyes slowly opened as I started remembering everything more clearly and I laid on my side, staring at the wall.

"I had coffee with Edolas Wendy yesterday." I told her.

If she was affected by that, she didn't show it.

"She told me... she told me that Edolas Doranbolt died."

The hands in my hair stopped and I heard her suck in her breath.

"That's why she... she kissed me. She just missed her Doranbolt, I talked with her though. She apologized for thinking I was her Doranbolt and I don't think she'll do it again."

"No wonder." She said lightly.

She tried standing up and I moved out of her way, following up after her.

"Wendy?" I asked.

"I... I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later." She said leaving the room.

I watched her leave before sighing, wondering if I did the right thing telling her. I took a whiff of me and flinched back, smelling like straight booze. I needed a shower as well and maybe some flowers just in case I did make her mad.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: I've recently been watching How I Met Your Mother and it's so good! I can't believe I haven't watched it before, but at the same time I'm happy I waited so long because now I don't have to wait for the new episodes. I made a tumblr... don't really know what to do with it, but I will be messing around so if you want to follow it's the same as my username. BlackLynx17.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 5.

* * *

"I... I'm sorry." I said stubbornly, bowing lightly to my Edolas-self.

She looked at me before raising an eyebrow, "what?"

"Doranbolt told me about... he told me everything and I just want to say I forgive you."

Edolas Wendy raised both eyebrows at me now.

"And I wouldn't mind being your friend, as long as you keep your hands off my Doranbolt."

"And he told me you had no spunk, hehehe." Edolas-Me laughed.

"He did? When? What else did you two talk about?" I asked before biting my tongue.

"I'm sorry, sorry. I'll try to keep my... emotions in check. I wouldn't mind getting to know you though." I said.

"Sure, whatever you say Little Me." Edolas-Me smiled.

I was trying for him, but not only for him, for myself too. It was unfair that I was treating her the way I was when I didn't know all the facts and I remembered when everyone had came here, how much I wanted to meet my other me and be friends with her. I just had to remind myself of that feelings as I tried to befriend her.

"So, want to do something?" I asked.

Edolas-Me lifted an eyebrow, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well we have a pool in the back, we can all have a pool party and play volleyball? Mixed teams of course." I suggested.

"What?! Hell no Wendy, we need to prove that we're better than our Edolas-selves!" Natsu yelled joining our conversation out of nowhere.

"Pah-lease Natsu! Just because your courageous on land doesn't make you any better than my Natsu! We'll kick your ass!" Edolas Lucy yelled.

The fights started to get out of hands and Edolas-Me giggled, "seems they've chosen for us. I won't be going easy on you though Little Me."

"Same here bigger me."

* * *

"Yes, Doranbolt was quite a pervert in my world." Edolas-Me said.

"Really?! He's always acting like a gentlemen here, walking me home, kissing me good night, it gets annoying." I growled.

"Well maybe it's because you're not developed enough, isn't he some kind of cradle-robber here or something?"

I shrugged, "if he loves me he should show me."

"Trust me Little Me, as soon as these develop then he's the one who's going to be begging for your attention. Don't give it to him though, make him work for it for a while for putting you through all of this." Edolas-Me said.

I looked at my other me in a bikini top and bottoms, her figure being able to be compared to, if not match, Erza's, Lucy's, and even Mirajane's. It was a relief to know I grew up with some sort of a figure, one that Doranbolt will find very attractive.

"Your words are wise Edolas-Me, I'll be sure to take them into consideration."

"Stick with me kid and I'll have him kneeling at you feet."

"You'll have who kneeling at her feet?"

Edolas Wendy and I turned around from our suntanning and saw Doranbolt standing ahead of us, dressed completely shirtless in some swimming trunks. There was an amused expression on his face while my eyes couldn't draw away from his stone hard chest. I still couldn't believe that was all mine!

"Why you of course Doranbolt, Little Me has been telling me about all of your blunders to be a man and take her." Edolas-Me said.

"Has little you also told you she's 14?"

"A minor detail." She shrugged.

I rolled around and leaned up, smiling brightly at him. "Hi Doranbolt!"

Doranbolt looked towards me and smiled back, "hey Wendy."

It was just then that I remembered the difference between me and Edolas-Me. It was as clear as day, me wearing a cute little one piece while Edolas-Me, developed me, wore a beautiful two piece. I stared at her and noticed her wrapping a towel around herself and smiled thankful at her.

"Well Little Me, we'll have to continue this lesson another day. I'm going to go get a drink." Edolas-Me said walking away.

"I'm surprised to see you talking to her like old friends." Doranbolt said watching her leave.

"Yeah, she's actually a really nice person." I mumbled.

"Don't you mean you?" He chuckled lightly.

Doranbolt looked over back at me and smiled, squatting down to my level. He raised his hand and brushed my hair behind my ears, cuffing my cheek as he leaned over and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Does a guy really need a reason to kiss his girlfriend? And if so is saying I love you enough?"

I giggled and leaned forward again, pressing our lips together again. We were interrupted though as a splash of cold water hit us and broke apart, soaking wet and shivering.

"Come on you two! We're trying to play a game here and we need players! Now enough kissing and start swimming!" Natsu laughed.

Doranbolt leaned up, his eyes on fire as he cracked his knuckles. At one moment he was next to me, another next to Natsu in the water, and then he was next to me again with Natsu no where to be seen.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked.

"You'll see in about three seconds." He answered.

Three? Two? One? Natsu came falling from the sky and did a belly flop into the pool. I flinched; that had got to hurt.

"DORANBOLT!" Natsu roared heating the pool making it bubble and boil.

"You should run." I told him.

"I should, catch you in the kiddie pool." Doranbolt winked before running.

Kiddie pool?!

"Make sure you get him good Natsu!" I screamed.

* * *

"Meany, meany, meany." I pouted splashing my boyfriend with water.

"Wendy, I thought we tease each other? I thought that was our thing?" Doranbolt asked covering from the splashes.

"Kiddie pool." I snorted and spun around on my innertube.

We were in a more private part of Fairy Tail's pool, a smaller one, BUT NOT A KIDDIE POOL! Just the two of us were in this one, me on my flower pattern innertube while Doranbolt was swimming around me... or maybe I was spinning around him?

"At least you have me all to yourself now." He smirked.

"What good will that do? I'm just still a kid in your eyes." I frowned.

Doranbolt grabbed my tube and pulled me towards him, spinning me around so I'd be looking at him upside down.

"No you're not, you're my kid girlfriend in my eyes, my kid girlfriend who I love." He said.

I pouted and glared, "it's unfair that you know what to say to make me hate you less."

"It's called being truthful."

I relaxed my face and stared up at him, reaching up to cup his face. My Doranbolt was sure handsome, really handsome, though I didn't really care all too much about that. He was a spy, a traitor to Fairy Tail, tricked all my friends, even tricked me... he was so kind though and gentle. I sensed the real him behind Mest, all of that wasn't just an act. He didn't have to act kind for the role, he was just naturally like that and he risked his life to save me and our friends... that's who I fell in love with.

"I love you Doranbolt, even if you suddenly turned ugly." I said.

"What in the world were you thinking of staring up at me for so long?" Doranbolt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're handsome, so I was wondering if that was the only think I loved about you, but I realized it wasn't. If anything I fell in love with you because you gave me a flower."

"A flower?" Doranbolt raised his eyebrow.

I hummed and nodded, "you don't remember? After we lost? Instead of going home, you took me to a meadow filled with wild flowers."

"I was just trying to observe the whole island, I didn't want to leave so I dragged you alone with me to hide suspicion."

"Still, you could have kidnapped me, knocked me out, tied me to a tree, but no. You let me free and even helped me pick flowers."

I smiled while Doranbolt frowned.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"And that's what I love about you."

Doranbolt got a gentle look in his eyes and he suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips again mine. I smiled and grinned into the kiss as I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled him even closer. He spun me the right away around and held onto me; I jumped out of the innertube to be closer against him.

"You two do know this is the kiddie pool, right?"

We both parted to see Bisca and Alzack standing right outside the pool, Alzack covering their daughter's eyes as she struggled to see what was going on.

"Sorry." Doranbolt groaned.

I giggled and blush, "sorry Azlack, Bisca. Let's go Doranbolt."

"I think I've had enough swimming for one day." He said teleporting away.

"Doran-... bolt." I sighed out. I knew it was too good to be true...

Still, he was kissing me like an adult! Hehehe! Maybe he finally changed his mind about it!


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: HELLO EVERYONE! So like, I totally just cut my hair and it's weird... but I love it!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 6.

* * *

Caught kissing in the kiddie pool! How embarrassing can I get?! Ugh, I'm going to need to avoid Bisca and Azlack for a while now. Kissing in the kiddie pool... I would make a horrible parent. I couldn't help myself though when Wendy brought up our past like that, saying those sweet words, looking at me with those innocent eyes.

I felt myself heating up thinking about her and sighed, walking over to the bar inside of the guild. No one was there so I helped myself behind the counter for a drink along with a clean rag, drying my hair off with it.

"Try this, it'll work better."

Edolas Wendy was sitting across the counter with a towel in her hand, giggling lightly at me as she watched. I grinned and placed the soaked rag on the counter, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"Thanks, I thought I'd help myself to a drink before drying off." I explained to her.

"Make it two drinks then. You do know that there is another bar outside where the drinks are being served, right?" Edolas Wendy asked me.

"Yeah, but outside is where Bisca and Azlack are at and they caught me... in a compromising position with Wendy in the kiddie pool."

Edolas Wendy started crying out in laughter while I blushed lightly, turning my back towards her as I searched for two glasses and a bottle of my favorite liquor.

"Oh my God! Oh my God Doranbolt that is just so bad!" She cried out.

"Don't remind me." I groaned pouring us a drink.

I placed the cup in front of her and she started wiping her tears away, smiling lightly at me. She picked up her glass and held it towards mine.

"For getting caught making out in the kiddie pool!" She said.

"Ugh," I groaned clinking our glasses together.

We both took a sip and placed our glasses back on the counter. I took the time to notice Edolas Wendy in her baby blue and white bikini she was wearing, her chest popping out and showing while her legs were just out and open. I didn't notice them before because of the towel she had on, but now that it wasn't covering her at all I, I, I should not be looking at it like this. I looked back to her face that was scrunched up tightly as she licked her lips.

"You always did like the strong ones." She coughed out gently.

"I thought Edolas people were supposed to be different and yet I keep hearing how much we're alike." I told her pouring myself another glass.

She held her glass out as well, "well essentially we are, but that doesn't mean we still can't like the same things. The King, after living for so long here, has came up with a theory that ourselves here and ourselves in Edolas may not be the same person, but have the same soul or spirit as well as our other selves in any other world or dimension. He couldn't really theorize it or prove it since he didn't really study it all that much, but it just sounds a bit right, right? I mean, just look at your two Wendy's. We both fell in love with the same man."

"I can understand that, to tell you the truth I was sort of happy when you told me I was with you in another world. That only I was with my Wendy." I confessed.

Wendy, no, Edolas Wendy brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, "you were always the possessive type."

"Still am, you should see me when that punk Romeo comes around Wendy. I know he's her age, I know they're friends, but he knows I'm dating her so he should back off." I mumbled taking another drink.

Edolas Wendy started laughing again, her giggles making her hair become more undone. I reached over and brushed it behind her ear again, staring at how long it has gotten.

"I love your hair," I mumbled trailing my hands down it.

"Every time you speak it's like you're saying all the words he once told me." She whispered.

I was tipsy, on the borderline of getting drunk after two shots because I didn't know how else to explain why I was touching her hair like this and saying words I knew were misleading and unfair. I took a deep breath through my nose and sighed out, pulling away.

"Can you tell me more about him? My other self?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" Wendy asked looking into my eyes.

Not my Wendy though. No matter how much she looked like her, acted like her, even smelled like her, this wasn't the Wendy I fell in love with and I had to remember that.

"Everything, anything, how did you two first meet?"

"He was apart of the king's army, hellbent on shutting down stray guilds that have managed to escape the king's clutches. You were, he was a very good spy and would often join guilds and shut them down from the inside-"

"I just can't escape betraying my friends no matter what universe I'm in, huh?" I moaned to myself.

"Did something like that happened here?"

"Yeah, but that's another story entirely. Continue please."

"Oh, well when you came to Fairy Tail... it was love at first sight for me. I kept trying to catch your eye and go on missions with you, you were always elusive though and would come up with an excuse," she said then smiled lightly at her hands, "until one day I just straight up asked you for a date and you finally said yes."

"Not me Edolas Wendy, not me." I reminded her.

"I'm sorry, my Doranbolt. I'm so sorry, I just..." She closed her eyes and sighed out.

"It's okay, I understand."

I should have grabbed her hand, I wanted to, but I restrained myself.

"H-he finally said yes. It was the best date of my life and shortly after we started going out. About two months in you- he, my Doranbolt came clean about his past, his job, everything to me and begged for me to forgive him. Of course I did, I loved him, and together we told our Fairy Tail and he became a member for real. Later he told me the reason why he avoided me so much was because he felt the same way, that it was love at first sight for him too. He was so wrapped up in his mission though that he avoided me, but after spending time with our guild, our family he found himself lowering his guards."

She started laughing lightly and I found myself smiling with her.

"He told me that taking me out for a date was the worst decision that he ever made in his life because right after he knew that he was going to have to betray his king and country to stay with me."

"You make the other me sound so pleasant, I'm flattered." I grinned.

"He really was; he wasn't as calm as you, more like Natsu with a short temper, but I loved him all the same... Doranbolt... I'm really sorry again, about our first meeting. The more I talk to you, the more I realize that no matter what you can never be the Doranbolt I lost and, I just really hope you forgive me for using you and hurting my other self. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't control as my hand reached out for hers this time and held it, "it's alright Wendy, I've forgiven you for that as well as my own Wendy. I can understand... I'm so sorry you lost your Doranbolt. I'm sorry that my whole being is a constant reminder of him to you."

"It's not always a bad reminder, thanks to you I'm remembering small memories that I've completely forgotten about. It's good to be reminded about the small details you never looked twice at."

This could have been my Wendy if anything happened to me, or me actually. If Wendy hadn't been found after Tenjou, I could have been acting like Edolas Wendy right now. Clinging to the past. Would Edolas Fairy Tail still came over here if none of them returned? Would I have met this Wendy if my Wendy disappeared? If so, then would we have used each other like she tried to use me? Simply replace each other with almost the real-

There was a deep coughing sound and the two of us broke eye contact, looking at Jellal, no, the Edolas Jellal standing in the abandoned guild staring at us.

"Mystogun," Edolas Wendy said lightly.

His face was emotionless, I knew he was wondering what was going on between us though. I pulled my hand back slowly to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, even though it clearly was, and started realizing what exactly I was doing and thinking about earlier before.

"Was there something you needed King?" Edolas Wendy asked while I reached for my drink.

"Not anymore, excuse me for intruding." Mystogun said before walking back where he came from.

"I really just cannot get a break from getting caught with you." I groaned screwing the cap and drinking straight from the bottle.

"Again, my fault, it's a good thing that your Wendy trusts you so much though. I'm going to go back out there so he doesn't suspect anything else, though there was nothing... right?" Edolas Wendy asked me lightly.

I looked up and saw her tilt her head slightly, her hair falling over her shoulders as she gave me an innocent look. I didn't know if she was doing this to me on purpose or subconsciously on accident, but I felt all myself control being pushed to the limits right now.

"Nothing at all, just two friendly people chatting." I agreed.

She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip before walking away. What was I doing right? I was definitely tipsy now, what was I doing though? Wasn't I making out with my girlfriend before? Kissing her then disappearing from embarrassment? How did that go to thinking about a future where my Wendy was gone and Edolas Wendy was left?

"Oh God," I groaned.

I love my Wendy, truly I do. Every time the other her comes around I just find myself feeling so bad for her and I start to pity her and allow myself to comfort her because in a sense she's mine. If she's connected to my Wendy and if Wendy belongs to me, then they both are mine. It's only fair that I take care of her because I don't my Wendy ever to feel sad or alone. It wasn't right though because, because...

My Wendy didn't like her other self being with me. I told her she had nothing to fear, was I completely 100% sure of that though? Where was my Wendy? I teleported back to the pool side and looked around for her, seeing her still in the kiddie pool with Asuka and... Mystogun. Oh no, that is not a good thing.

Edolas Wendy was back where she was sitting at, suntanning as she read a magazine and why did my eyes instantly go to look for her? What was going on with yourself Doranbolt?! Get it together!

You know who you are in love with, so stop trying to set yourself up for disaster!... I belonged to Wendy Marvell... technically speaking though... they were both Wendy Marvell.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: I... love... garlic bread.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 7.

* * *

"Doranbolt! Doranbolt! Doranbolt?" I called peeking my head inside of the bathroom.

There I finally found him out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he was brushing his teeth. His lack of clothes didn't have the affect on me like it first did in the beginning when we first started dating him; after so many missions of healing him and so many times of swimming together with him in his swim trunks the sight of him shirtless wasn't anything new. That being said, it didn't mean that he wasn't a sight to look at.

Doranbolt hummed, his mouth filled with toothpaste as he brushed his teeth. He looked over at me and I smiled lightly at him.

"I'm going out now." I told him.

Doranbolt spat into the sink and started washing his mouth out, "hold on," he said after, "I'm going to the guild too today."

"Oh, I'm not going to the guild. I'm going to be hanging out with Mystogun today." I told him walking in; handing him a towel.

He took it and wiped his mouth off, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"You're going to hang out with Mystogun today?" He repeated.

"Yeah, ever since he's came here I haven't really had a chance to talk with him in private and yesterday at the pool he asked me if I wanted to go out today. Don't worry, we're not going on a mission or anything. I'm sure we're going to stay in Magnolia."

"Um... okay."

Why did he sound like that?

"Are you alright with that Doranbolt?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"I'm a little at difference with it, but I trust you and I know how much Mystogun means to you so have fun today Wendy."

"Thanks Doranbolt, I love you you know." I grinned at him.

Doranbolt grinned back as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I love you too Wendy."

I giggled and turned around, heading back for the door while saying, "you honestly have nothing to worry about. I see Mystogun as my big brother, he sort of is like my bring brother, and I have no problem calling him Mystogun nii-chan if that'll make you feel any better."

I heard his chuckles as I left the bathroom, but didn't hear his response. It made me happy that Doranbolt was getting a little jealous over me, but I knew how that feeling felt with him and my other self so I didn't want him feeling like that. Maybe Mystogun and I could hang out at the guild? In front of Doranbolt so he really had nothing to worry about? But then again I trusted Doranbolt, so he should trust me right back and trust in me that I won't do anything that would hurt him.

"Well then I'm off! Make sure to lock the door behind you and feel free to let yourself in if you're coming back tonight! Warn Charlie though at the guild if you are so she'll know to stay over Natsu's house again tonight!" I called out making my way to the door.

"Wendy!"

I turned around and saw Doranbolt, now wearing pants, walking over to me. He bent down and captured my lips with his, and though I was super surprised and shocked, I smiled and enjoyed our small kiss.

"Be safe." He said pulling away.

"I love you," I sighed dreamily.

He chuckled and kissed me again, "I love you too Wendy."

* * *

"What did I do?"

"Huh?" I hummed lightly, tilting my head as I smiled.

"What did I do?" Mystogun repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling at me, you've been smiling at me for a long time now. Why?"

I smiled even wider, "I'm just happy to see you Mystogun."

Mystogun blinked, and I couldn't tell his facial expression because his face was covered up, but his eyes suddenly softened so I had a feeling he was smiling making me smile even more wider than before.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Mystogun and how I always felt bad because I was never able to fully thank you for how you saved me and you just have no idea what you mean to me. I was just a little girl on my own with no direction and you saved me, if it wasn't for you I would have been dead so thank you, thank you so much," I started crying as the memories appeared in my head.

The table shook as Mystogun stood up and waved his hands around, handing me a napkin.

"Please don't cry Wendy." He said.

"I can't help it, you saved my life. You were my first real friend, I can't help but get all emotional now that I'm finally able to see you again Mystogun." I told him.

"Thank you Wendy, thanks... for thinking so highly of me." He mumbled sitting back down.

"Well I should Mr. Crowned Prince, or does that make you a King now? Mr. High and Mighty King, I'm surprised you have time to hang around peasants like me." I teased him.

"Wendy, I didn't invite you here to talk about me, but you... and please drop the King stuff, please." Mystogun blushed, his whole face turning red from what I could tell.

"Well that's too bad because all I want to hear about is you, so start."

Mystogun shrugged at me, "what do you want to hear?"

"I just told you, all about you silly. How have you been Mystogun? What's been happening? What happened after we left your world? Tell me all about it Mystogun." Wendy smiled.

Mystogun gulped and nodded before he started to tell me everything. It made me so happy being able to talk to him about this. There was so much I wanted to say, wanted to hear. We talked all the way until the sun started setting and yet I could still talk to him for hours more.

"And then Charlie was telling me, hurry up the blow the fire out! And Natsu was yelling, let me eat the fire! And I was so confused that finally I just sky dragon the fire, but Natsu was trying to eat it so I sent him flying in the air!"

Mystogun started laughing loudly, I joined him and our laughter filled the entire cafe. Tears were in my eyes and I had to use my napkin to wipe them off.

"This Natsu is so much more crazier than my Natsu, I actually miss this Fairy Tail. I told you, now that there's no magic in our world the guilds have had nothing to do so I let them all work for me in the castle. Seeing them brings back memories, I'm used to their personalities now. Before I had so much trouble, I'd always be asking are you sure you're feeling alright Gray? You're wearing a lot of clothes." Mystogun joked.

I giggled a little bit, "yeah, but you never really talked to anyone here though... didn't you?"

"You're right, but I still was around and saw them. Even though we never talked, I'm sure we were all friends."

I smiled, "yes, more than that, we were all family."

I took a bite of my cake while Mystogun started drinking some more coffee. I looked at the clock and saw how late it was getting, Doranbolt might be getting worried for me now. I should be leaving shortly.

"Wendy, you've told me nearly everything except about your new boyfriend." Mystogun said placing his cup back on the table.

"Really? Oh, I don't know why! That's the most life changing thing that has happened since we met, so yeah! I'm dating Doranbolt, he's a really nice guy." I smiled.

"He seems... older." He mumbled.

I pouted, "he is, but I still love him. Age isn't anything but a number Mystogun." I told him.

"Okay, alright. Where'd you meet?"

"I told you during the S cla- oh, oh right, I was using his other name Mest. You remember Mest right?" I asked.

"You said he was pretending to be my appearance?" He asked.

"Yeah, but his name was was actually Doranbolt! He was pretending to join our guild for information; he was a spy. He turned good though and tried to save us all, tried to save me, and after our seven year parting we met up again and well," I started blushing, "he told me how sorry he was and how much he missed me. I always had a small crush on him really and when he told me all of his feelings well... well I was filled with so much joy it was unbelievable." I blushed.

"You really love him."

I blushed brighter and nodded my head several times up and down. Mystogun was quiet for a minute as he stared down at the table; he was probably embarrassed that I was blushing because of my love for Doranbolt.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yeah, I do." I said softly.

"What about me?"

"What about you Mystogun? Do I trust you? Yeah, of course I do. You saved my life after all." I said.

"And if I said I didn't like Doranbolt? Would you believe me?" Mystogun asked.

I blinked, huh?

"Don't like Doranbolt? You don't even know him though, you haven't even met him." I said.

"You're right, so how about we meet?"

"Really? Yeah, that would be awesome! How's tomorrow? You can come for breakfast? Or lunch? Or dinner? Whenever! You guys aren't leaving anytime soon, right?" I asked getting all excited.

He started chuckling, "no we aren't, not for another few weeks I believe."

"That's good, we haven't been able to hang out with each other enough and I want loads of memories with you before I never see you again." I said.

"I wouldn't say never, if Levy and Lucy get their machine running up again we'll be able to visit each other again and again."

"Really? Hooray! I know you're a King now so you don't have to visit often, but a couple of times will make me happy."

Mystogun nodded his head and got up, "come on Wendy, let me walk you home."

"You read my mind Mystogun! Hold on, let me get go get something for Doranbolt and Charlie and then we can go." I said running up to the head of the cafe.

I ordered a strawberry shortcake and a chocolate fudge cake to go and paid for it along with everything else we ate for the past few hours. Of course I would pay, I was the one who invited Mystogun. He walked up behind me as I grabbed the little to-go box with his wallet out.

"No worries, I paid. Let's go home." I told him.

"But-"

"It's fine Mystogun, let's go." I smiled tugging him outside.

Mystogun sighed out lightly and followed me out, holding my hand as we started walking down the street. It reminded me when we were younger and traveling together. He would always hold my hand like this on the long road ahead of us to the unknown, squeezing it tightly whenever I would get scared or try to wander off. I squeezed his hand tightly remembering those times and felt him squeeze right back.

"We should do a mission, for old times sake." He told me.

I looked up at him with a bright smile; he wasn't looking down at me but I had a feeling he was smiling with me.

"I would love that Mystogun."

He looked down and nodded, "it's a promise then."

* * *

"There you are Wend- Mystogun, hi. Good afternoon." Doranbolt said opening the door.

"We're home Doranbolt and we brought goodies!" I cheered.

"Welcome back." He said holding the door open for us.

"Come inside Mystogun, this is my home I share with Charlie. Did Charlie come back Doranbolt? I bought her one just in case she did." I said walking in.

I finally let go of Mystogun's hand as I walked towards the refrigerator to place our treats in. I heard footsteps walking in behind me and turned around, seeing Mystogun standing in the middle of the room with Doranbolt closing the door and walking over towards me.

"No she's staying over Natsu's again. Thanks for walking her home, knowing her she'd probably get distracted and lost." Doranbolt said ruffling my hair.

"Hey! No I wouldn't, I know my way home!" I pouted at him.

"Sure you do Kid, I left some dinner for you to warm up. I didn't know if you would have ate or if you were waiting or what." He said.

"Thanks Doranbolt, would you like to stay for dinner Mystogun? I'm sure we have enough." I offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to head back, I'll see you tomorrow though Wendy."

I hummed and nodded, running over to hug him. "Right, safe trip." I smiled.

"Let me walk you out Mystogun," Doranbolt said walking over.

"Bye, bye Mystogun." I waved before turning to the kitchen again.

I looked for whatever dinner Doranbolt had left out for me and found it wrapped up on the table, a fruit salad with whip cream on the side! My favorite! I went over to get a fork and sat back down on the table, saying a quick prayer before I started digging in. I finally heard the door close and looked up, seeing Doranbolt walking over me.

"Thanks for the food." I told him.

Doranbolt blinked and looked over to me. I blinked and saw him suddenly in front of me, bedding down and kissing my lips. I was surprised because there was still food in my mouth; he kissed me anyway though and when he parted I felt breathless.

"I love you Wendy, so much." He told me.

I blushed, "you couldn't have told me that after I finished?"

"Nope." Doranbolt smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him while he went digging in the fridge; he pulled up a chair next to me a minute later placing the chocolate cake I bought him on the table.

"Thanks, my favorite." He told me taking a bite.

"Mine too." I smiled eating a watermelon.

"So, how was it?"

"So much fun Doranbolt! I couldn't believe what Mystogun's been through since I last saw him and it felt so nice to catch up and now I was finally able to thank him for all he's done for me and just good. I can't thank him enough, but I think I came close today. He was hoping that we could go on a mission together, if you don't mind, and then tomorrow he wanted to get lunch or dinner or breakfast together. For some strange reason you didn't give off a good impression to him, but don't worry. I told him all about how much I was in love with you." I giggled.

"You two talked about me?" He asked.

I nodded, "yup, good things I promise."

"About what? What did he tell you about me?"

I tilted my head, "he didn't know anything about you, I was telling him about you."

"Oh... well lunch sounds good. Not as good as this cake is though."

I giggled again and smiled, thinking about how lucky I was. I was able to meet my savior again and was able to be with my one true love. I couldn't be happier, I couldn't believe how lucky I was.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Hello! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 8.

* * *

" _Don't you think you're acting a bit conceited?"_

I washed my face and dried it off with a towel, staring at myself in the mirror. No. I wanted to tell him that, to answer him and maybe even start questioning why he was even asking me such a thing... I honestly didn't have an answer for him though. It wasn't the truth. He just caught me and Edolas Wendy in an awkward position... how many people have caught us like that?

Dammit! Why couldn't I just be friends with the girl without anyone thinking I was cheating? Didn't they know I love Wendy?! Just because she's Wendy too doesn't mean, doesn't mean... I turned the water back on and washed my face again.

I know what I'm doing. I'm playing with fire. I'm not going to get burned though. I have her trust, that's all I need. I'm not going to break that trust, I'm just going to slow down. Slow it down. I'm friends with Edolas Wendy, but I haven't become friends with any other Edolas people yet. I could work on that, not just hang around with her, but with everyone. Yeah, that would get people off my back.

…

…

Who the hell was Mystogun to say something like that to me anyway? Who was he to lecture me? So what if he saved Wendy's life once several years ago, I was the one saving her life now. He couldn't... like her, right? No, she was a child!... Well I liked the child. No, yes... they were talking about me. Wendy said nice things, but... but... he might have warned her about me. He might have told my business to her and made her secretly hate me more! How dare he do such a thing! He had no right to!

That's it! I'm kicking his ass!

* * *

"Hahahaha! Good one King! Now tell Mini-Me that other one, the one about Lucy's first week in the castle." Edolas Wendy started laughing.

My Wendy started laughing too and I could barely tell the difference between them. Sure Edolas was a little deeper, but both were still light and angelic.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Edolas Lucy yelled from across the room. She started walking over to where most of the Edolas people and some Fairy Tail members were gathered around.

"Come on Luce, it's funny!" Edolas Wendy said.

"Please? I want to hear more!

What did I just walk into? I found the man I wanted to kick his ass, but he was surrounded by a lot of other people making it pretty hard to do so. Maybe I could punch Natsu or something? If the whole guild started fighting then it would be pretty simple for me to just hit Mystogun and get away with it.

"Doranbolt! Doranbolt we've been waiting for you! Didn't you say you were waiting for Doranbolt Wendy? Now you don't have to wait for your mission anymore, no need to tell my story. Shoo, shoo." Edolas Lucy said pushing her away.

"Doranbolt! Hi!" My Wendy greeted getting up.

She walked over to me and hugged my hips; I hugged her right back as I smiled lightly.

"Hey Wendy," I told her.

"What took you so long? Me and Mystogun have been waiting for you." Wendy pouted at me.

"Waiting for me? What for?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? Our mission. We're all going to go out on a mission." She told me.

A mission? Oh yeah... I couldn't kick his butt on a mission. Why were we all going on a mission anyway? Oh... yeah, because Wendy hadn't seen him in a while...

"So? So? Are you ready? I picked out the perfect mission for us." She said.

"Just let me unwind a little bit, um Mystogun. Could I have a word?" I asked looking over him.

Mystogun put his drink down and stood up, following me into the other room. I turned around and leaned against the wall while he stood up straight.

"Listen if there's something you want to say to me or if you have a problem with me then tell me."

"I'm not trying to have a problem with you for Wendy; on the other hand I'm not sure you're good enough to be dating her." He told me.

"Good enough? You have no idea who I am."

"I do actually in fact. I've heard about you from the Edolas Wendy and I've heard about you from this Wendy, I know enough. I know you, I may not know a lot, but I do know who you are. What surprises me is how a used to be Council Member could ever attempted to cheat on a girl like Wendy. You do realize how wrong-"

"I never cheated on her nor would I ever!"

"Just because it's still her doesn't make it not count."

"I have done nothing with Edolas Wendy!"

"Doesn't mean you won't."

I took a deep breath and sighed out, "you have no right to interfere in our relationship."

"And I'm not, I'm simply trying to make friends and know the man who she fell in love with."

"This is a hell of a way you're doing it."

"What's a hell of a way? All I gave you a warning. I didn't call you out, I'm not trying to ignore you or talk trash to Wendy while you aren't here. I'm just warning you that you need to stop and calm down before you end up hurting the best thing that has happened to you."

My face scrunched up slightly; who was he to talk in such a condescending tone?! I knew he was right, on some levels, but just hearing him say those things just pissed me off.

"I want to like you Doranbolt, don't make it hard for me." He told me before leaving.

I took another deep breath before walking back out. The party was still alive and everything; Wendy looked for me and smiled as she ran back up.

"Ready?" She asked.

"... I'm not feeling so hot today Wendy."

"Really? What's wrong? Is it a headache? A fever? We can do it another day, let's go home." She told me.

I felt guilty. I didn't know why, I haven't been doing anything, but Mystogun had actually made me feel bad. I couldn't stand to be standing next to Wendy remembering what I thought before about Edolas Wendy. I actually thought about the two of them as one when they obviously weren't. Mystogun was right, I was getting too coincided. This was my Wendy, this was the Wendy I was in love with, somewhere along the way though I found myself caring for Edolas Wendy too though and that wasn't a good thing.

I bend down to Wendy's height and reached for her hands, holding them in my own.

"Wendy, I'm thinking about going back to Era." I told her.

Her eyes widened and tears immediately flooded, "what? But why? What did I do? Doranbolt, I don't-"

"No, no Wendy, you're misunderstanding. I'm going there to visit some of my old friends, I sort of need a break from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, oh... was it something I did?"

"No Wendy, it wasn't anything you did. This is something I've decided by myself and I hope you aren't too mad. I'll be back, I'll definitely come back for you, but right now... I just need to clear my head."

"... and you can't do that on a mission? We can take a month long one? Mystogun doesn't have to come with us? I could even come with you to Era, I wouldn't mind Doranbolt."

"Thank you Wendy, but this is really something I want to do alone. I'm not saying I want to be without you, but-"

"I understand Doranbolt... we aren't breaking up, right? Because it really feels that way right now."

"Oh God no Wendy," I said finally hugging her to my chest, "no, no, no, we aren't."

"Good, because I love you Doranbolt," she whispered.

"I love you too Wendy. It won't be long, I promise. This is going to do me a lot of good."

"When are you leaving? I want to stay with you until you go," she told him.

"No, go on your mission with Mystogun. Enjoy him while he's here, go on. I might not here when you get back, but I will be coming back for you." I said pulling away.

Wendy nodded and smiled lightly at me, leaning over to give me a small peck against my cheek. I changed that small peck into a real kiss as I brought my lips to hers, kissing her seriously like she always wanted, that I only ever did when I was drunk, dazed, or was guilt into. Wendy swayed and smiled, pulling me closer to her as I deepened our kiss.

I've never seen her happy and goofy before as we parted, her looking at me before blushing brightly and giggling as she looked away, peeking back at me.

"I love you Wendy."

"I, hehe, I love you too Doranbolt. Have a safe trip."

"You too, don't let anything happen to you on your mission. Make sure Mystogun protects you," I warned ruffling her hair.

"Okay, bye." She smiled before dancing back to Mystogun.

I didn't wait to watch her tell him the news and simply teleported to my apartment. This was it; this was the solution. I should leave and not come back until the Edolas people were gone. I couldn't trust myself around Edolas Wendy, I should be able too but Mystogun really had me doubting myself. I didn't want to risk hurting Wendy because I honestly believed that. I can't find myself able to leave her alone either whenever she's around, so I'm forced to leave.

I'm thinking about a month more until they leave, if not I'll come back for Wendy and we'll stay in Era somewhere until they go or have a month long mission or something. I wasn't going to hurt her though. I didn't want to hurt either of them, so me not being there wouldn't. Sure they would miss me, but that's all.

… I wish both Wendy's could be happy; both of them were happy with me though and I was only one person. It was unfair about what happened to Edolas Wendy's Doranbolt and a tragedy, but I wasn't about to do the same to my Wendy. She is the one I love, she is the one I choose.

She wasn't the one standing outside my apartment panting like crazy when I answered the door after hearing someone banging on it like a maniac.

"Wens?" I asked, astonished.

How did she even know where I lived? Or even knew I was here?

"You can't leave," she panted.

"Leave? Where did you-"

"I overheard Mini-Me telling Mystogun that and ran my fastest and hardest all around Magnolia to find you; which was actually pretty easy because your scent led me in two directions and this was the only one that didn't have my scent on it so I figured you never let Wendy in your apartment. Please don't go Doranbolt."

"Wendy, I don't love you. You're not the Wendy I fell in love with and I'm worried I might do something that will hurt the one I did."

"But I love you Doranbolt!" She screamed out.

I was frozen, paralyzed at that confession.

"I know you're not him, I know you aren't, but you're so similar and I get the same butterflies and chills and feelings I used to get with him. I don't care if you're a different version, I don't care if you belong to someone else, I love you Doranbolt. I love you so much, please don't let me go through the pain of losing you again. Please, I want you with me. Please come back with me," Edolas Wendy begged, tears streaming down her face as she walked in and pressed her body against mine.

My Wendy was crying- no! A Wendy was crying, not mine, but regardless a Wendy was crying and I couldn't do anything, I shouldn't. My hands moved up and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from me.

"Stop, I can't Wendy."

"You love me; I'm the same Wendy. I can be the Wendy you love Doranbolt, just look at her. She's going to get over you, she's young. She'll be able to find someone else, just see how she will look in the future. She's going to be just fine without you Doranbolt, but I can't live without you. Please, please," she begged cupping my cheeks.

She moved in for a kiss, but I tore my face away from her and teleported back.

"Stop it Wendy!"

"Why? Why won't you accept me?"

"This is just coming out of nowhere! I thought we were friends, I thought you agreed that you didn't love me but your Doranbolt and we were going to try and be buddies! You're friends with my Wendy, think about what you're doing to her!" I yelled at her.

"This is not fair though! Why does she get to have her Doranbolt and her happy ending and I'm stuck with no one and nothing?! Why?! I don't understand! Why was fate cruel to me?! Why did destiny hate me?! I just don't get it, why did you save me? Why did you sacrifice yourself... for me?" Wendy collapsed onto her knees, covering her face as she cried.

I didn't know what to do; I was torn. I should leave right now before I end up doing something I will regret, Mystogun was warning me just about this. How could I just leave her here all alone in my apartment though broken? What if something happened to her? What if she did something? I wanted to help her as a friend, she didn't want my friendship. She wanted something more.

"Wendy-" I called out.

"You don't know what it was like for me to see you die. You did it right in front of me, your blood spilled all over me and no matter how many healers, no many how many times we tried you wouldn't come back to me. You wouldn't return home with me."

"That's not me."

"I had to go on living without you and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I gave up, so many times I gave up on living, but my friends from Fairy Tail kept bringing me back. They couldn't understand that I wanted to die, they couldn't understand there was no point in living without you."

I slowly walked over to her and went down on my knees, sitting right in front of her.

"And then your friends came to my world and suddenly... I had hope. When all the magic disappeared I studied and looked for anything that could create the portal again; I thought I could have a second chance with you. All I ever wanted was you Doranbolt; I never thought of the possibility of another Wendy. You had to be with someone though, if I was a bit earlier, if I had worked a little bit harder, you could have been mine."

"I don't belong to you Wendy."

"But you could have; you still can. Think about it. Doranbolt, you have no idea what you mean to me," she whispered reaching out for me.

I flinched away, but she still grabbed a hold and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't find the strength to refuse, how could I deny seeing her tears? Everything in my being was about making Wendy happy, so how could I not help a Wendy look alike when she was crying out and begging me for help?

"She's going to be fine Doranbolt," she whispered tangling her fingers in my hair, "she'll get over it. She's so young."

"Wendy, stop it-"

Her lips were suddenly on mine, I wasn't able to avoid or move. I didn't even know she was going to make such a movement; usually she shows me some interest or a glint in her eyes that I can expect, but I wasn't able to this time. Her lips were so soft and moist, her tongue licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I shook my head away and pulled back.

"I can't be without you Doranbolt," she continued like nothing interrupted her in the first place.

Her hands moved down my neck towards my chest, her lips kissing my cheeks. I felt myself losing control as she felt me up, shivering when her cold hands met my bare skin.

"I've been with you countless of times, I know how to make you feel real good," she whispered nibbling on me ear.

"Stop," I moaned; I didn't believe myself.

I felt foggy, hazy, I didn't know what was going on anymore. This was wrong, but it felt right. She wasn't my girlfriend, she might have been or could been or maybe was been, however the universe worked.

"Take pity on me Doranbolt, please. I belong to you, all of me is yours."

"I don't want you Edolas Wendy." I groaned out.

The kisses and caresses stopped all of a sudden. She pulled away and stared at me, her beautiful brown eyes looking like crystals as tears filled them.

"I don't care, I want you Doranbolt. I'll take whatever you I can get my hands on. I won't lose you twice, I'm never going to lose you again. If you leave me, if you abandon me... I won't be able to go on, I can't-"

"Why can't you be happy? I survived for seven years when I thought my Wendy was gone, I would have jumped at the moment to be with another Wendy just like you. Edolas Wendy, I know where you're coming from. I know what you're feeling right now. This isn't real though; I wasn't born for you, I wasn't born to love you."

"If you know what I'm feeling then nothing should be stopping you. If you know my pain, if you know my hurt, you should know how serious I am. Please Doranbolt, help me."

I stood up and pulled her up with me, helping her balance on her own.

"Let's have a talk." I told her.

"I don't want to talk, I want you-"

"Talking about my Wendy's death to my friend helped me out, he actually helped me pull through. Maybe the wrong friend talked to you, let me try Edolas Wendy. Talk to me, tell me all about my other self and everything that happened. I want to know everything."

"You'll stay with me?" She asked, sniffing.

"I'll stay with you through the whole story, now come on."

This was the only was I could help her; this was the only was I was willing to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: Remember that song I Like That by Luciana? I was reading a fanfiction that had that song in it and it just brought back so many memories.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 9.

* * *

Doranbolt, I hope you're doing okay.

"Give him time Wendy, if he's leaving then it's for a good reason. I think it's a good thing that he's taking a break from Fairy Tail; if they're anything like the Fairy Tail back home then he needs a breather." Mystogun said softly.

"Is it that easy?" I asked.

"It's written all over your face Wendy, even I could tell." Charlie meowed next to me.

"I can't help it though, I worry for him."

"Do you worry that he might try something with..."

I shook my head, "no, why would you say such a thing? I trust Doranbolt with my life, I believe he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"He has a point though Wendy, just earlier you were jealous-"

"But we've talked it out. I'm friends with my Edolas-self, and even though I still feel funny, I believe in both of them and don't mind them being friends... at least, not much... I don't want to be the kind of girlfriend who doubts their boyfriend all the time. I trust Doranbolt and you two should trust me in trusting him." I glared at the two.

"You're a child though Wendy, how can we trust you?" Charlie asked.

"I do trust you Wendy, it's him and her I don't trust. You don't know Edolas Wendy like I do, I don't think she would do such a thing, but she's not a force to be underestimated."

"I thought this mission was just the three of us?! Why are we talking about Doranbolt and Edolas Wendy?"

"Because we're trying to warn you and prepare you for getting hurt Wendy," Charlie said.

"Well it shouldn't matter anymore because he's gone! He's not in Magnolia anymore and he's far away from her now! So can we please drop the subject and enjoy our mission?!"

Charlie and Mystogun both looked away.

"You don't suspect him at all?" Mystogun suddenly added.

I growled in frustration, "I do! You want the truth?! Yes I do! And I worry because who am I compared to an older me?! The whole problem between our relationship was our age difference and now that an older me has showed up! Exactly like me! I am a little scared, no, a lot of scared and worried that he'll leave me! Why would he stay?! She's exactly like me, what would possible make him stay with me compared to her?! I know this, which is why I'm trying not to push and shove and let him realize on his own these things! Because a small part of me is hoping that he still doesn't notice and I've been trying not to notice either and be a good girlfriend, and yet you two aren't helping me at all and now I'm really worried!"

Tears were coming out now, but they were out of frustration, "so can we please enjoy our mission and stop talking about this because I really need this mission. I can't, I don't want to think about it or think how happy I truly was when I heard him leaving because I don't trust him with my other self, I don't trust my Edolas-self because if she was anything like me, if our situations were refused and I was in Edolas right now with a dead Doranbolt I know I would be pulling out all the stops to make sure he comes back with me."

…

…

"He's going to stay because he loves you Wendy," Mystogun mumbled.

"Can we just drop this? Please?" I huffed wiping my tears off.

"You're nothing alike. I've lived with both of you, I've known both of you, and there are certain traits and characteristics that she doesn't have that make people fall in love with you Wendy. It's why he fell in love with you, it's why I love you. His love for you should be reason enough to stay with you and if he doesn't then that just means he wasn't the man you thought he was, that he wasn't the man who deserved to be with you."

"Mystogun's right Wendy; although I always talk smack... Doranbolt does care for you... extremely. If he does end up cheating on you that'll just prove that I was right about him all along." Charlie said.

"That isn't helping."

"What? It's the truth Mystogun."

"Guys, please, something else, anything else. I'm feeling horrible right now." I whimpered.

"How does staying for the festival in Sunflower Village sound then, huh? If we clear the road from bandits before nightfall I'm sure they'll have it tonight and won't have to reschedule." Mystogun suggested.

I sniffed, "that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, and-uh- we could wear kimono's and everything, and I'll..., " Charlie sighed, "I'll even help you find a souvenir for Doranbolt."

I giggled lightly, "now you're talking!"

"Let's hurry then, if we don't make it to the road on time how are we going to help in time?"

I reached my hand out and grabbed Mystogun's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I've missed you Mystogun, this feels just like old times," I smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you Wendy, let's make up lost times though, okay?"

I nodded and hummed, "Sunflower Village, here we come!"

* * *

Why would he stay? I'm nothing special, if anything I'm below average. I know I'm just a kid, just a little girl. My magic is impressive, but not the best one or most powerful out there. I don't know a lot of things, although I'm willing to learn. I'm never very interesting, I haven't experienced things in life people his age has.

Compared to my Edolas-self she must be ten times more interesting than me.

He... he fell for me for a reason though. Even before Edolas-Me came, he fell in love with regular me. I wasn't any different, I haven't changed at all. Doranbolt... he loved me for me. That should be enough; that was enough. I shouldn't be worried about Edolas-Me because she may be a different me, but that's all she was. Different. I was the one who first met this Doranbolt, I was the one who ended up falling in love with him, I was the one who he ended up falling in love with.

I shouldn't worry; Doranbolt has never done a single thing that makes me even suspect he'd cheat. He joined Fairy Tail again for me; he's surrounded by beautiful women all day, some even prettier I'd hate to admit than my Edolas self, and yet he stays with me. I must have something, I must be something to him.

Why the doubt? I trust him. I believe in him. I was fine earlier, I was fine during the mission and I had so much fun during the festival. Why is it that I'm thinking about all of this now as I laid in bed at night?

Doranbolt? I miss you.

Doranbolt, I love you.

I wish you could see how much you mean to me.

How much I really, truly do love you.

I didn't know at first, but our love grew slowly for each other just like a bud blooming into a flower.

I wish I could see you.

I believe in you.

I want to marry you and always be together with you Doranbolt.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks as I thought about being Mrs. Gryder and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I dreamed of us, our future, our kids, our life. Our love wasn't something that someone else could take or steal or copy. If he hung out with my other self enough he would realize that she wasn't me, so I didn't have anything to worry about.

I was this Doranbolt's Wendy. Nothing could change that.

* * *

"Do you think he'll like it?" I pondered out loud, staring at the multicolored blue shell bracelet in my hands.

"Why wouldn't he? It'll match with yours." Charlie asked.

"I'm sure anything you get for him Wendy will make him happy," Mystogun said.

I smiled brightly as we walked through the entrance of Magnolia, finally back at home sweet home. Except it wasn't entirely home without him here.

"I can't wait for him to come back, I want to see his reaction so badly." I grinned widely.

"Why don't we make a visit then?" Mystogun asked.

"Because, he said he needed a break from here."

"We can still pop by, you can give him that gift, and then we can go back home or go sight seeing around Era." Charlie suggested, "I know how badly you want to give that to him."

I bit my bottom lip, "I really do, but that's such a waste! How about we check if there's a mission in Era? So we actually have an excuse?" I asked them.

"And if not?" Mystogun asked me.

"Sightseeing of course," I giggled.

Charlie rolled her eyes while Mystogun ruffled my hair in a cute way. I stared at the beautiful bracelet and held it against the one on my wrist. It immediately drew my attention in when I saw it at a jewelry stand, and although it was a bit girly, I really wanted Doranbolt and I to wear these. He said he liked the color blue, so I'm sure he'll like this.

"Do you want to head home first Wendy? We can meet at the guild later?" Mystogun asked.

"No, guild first. I can settle in later, I want to see everyone first and see if everyone from Edolas is still there. Wouldn't want them to go back without their King? Now would we?" I asked with a smirk.

"Like they would even leave me behind," Mystogun said with an amusing tone.

I started laughing. I was going to miss him when he left; I really was. I had forgotten how much fun it was traveling with Mystogun, but this wouldn't be the last time. If he made it here once then everyone could make it over here again and again and I'm sure we'll still be able to stay friends. Maybe I could write letters or journals of my journeys to give to him next time he visits? And he can do the same? I want to know all there is about Mystogun, he is my fr-

My nose tickled and my mood kind of plummeted. I hate it when I smell Doranbolt and he's not around. It's worse when I'm asleep in my bed late at night; the scent of the last time he stayed haunts the covers and I yearn for him to be beside me again. His scent was all over the path to Fairy Tail; I couldn't avoid it since that's where I was heading.

That's it, regardless of mission or not I was going to see him! He didn't even have to see me so he wouldn't get mad, I would just leave the bracelet in an obvious place for him or hire someone to give it to him or maybe even put it in his mailbox! Yeah! Pretend I mailed it to him, hide behind the bushes so I can see his reaction, the go tour with Mystogun and Charlie!

…

No, they would never go for that... then again the two of them love me, so if I begged enough they probably would. I started smiling and giggling to myself as I placed Doranbolt's bracelet around my wrist. I didn't want to lose it and I couldn't think of a better place for it than where mine was. Fairy Tail was beautiful like always when we arrived at the gates and I started greeting my friends like I normally would.

Now this was the tricky thing when I arrived. I smelt Doranbolt, but not just his scent, but like really smelt him being here. He told me he was leaving though? Or maybe... maybe he waited for me to come back because he wanted me to go with him! Or more realistically, he was just about to leave right now after informing Master and everyone about his absence and I'm just about to catch him! So I can give him my present! So we won't have to waste a trip to Era until later when I start missing him.

"I'm going on ahead!" I grinned running inside the gates to the guild.

The doors were wide open; I didn't have to struggle to push them open like I sometimes have to do since they were so heavy. My suspicions were correct, Doranbolt was still here and sitting at the bar beside my Edolas-self. I didn't mind, they were friends. I went over this in my head last night. I breathed in and out like normal, like I usually do to inhale oxygen and breath as I took my first step in.

That first step was all I took though.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: Hey everybody! This story is almost over, I have no idea of what to write as the epilogue though! Ugh, it's killing me, but hopefully I'll think of something soon!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 10.

* * *

When I woke up this morning I didn't wake up alone. There was a warm body next to me and judging by the curves and body parts pressed against me I knew it wasn't Wendy. I couldn't remember last night very well, I know I would never cheat on Wendy... I wouldn't have... a lot of things happened last night though. Memories were shared, feelings were talked about, tears were shed, and alcohol was drunk. I remember not having a lot though so nothing would cloud my judgment.

But she was breathing next to me. I couldn't believe it; I just ruined the rest of my life last night and I couldn't even remember. I felt the bare sheets against my chest and legs, so I knew we must have done something. I finally turned to look behind me and saw Edolas Wendy lying right next to me, her eyes wide open, topless.

"Fuck," I cursed out loudly.

Edolas Wendy smiled lightly at me, "we didn't do anything."

I blinked, "what?"

"Check yourself Doranbolt, you're still clothes while I still have my pants on."

I didn't believe her; I pulled the blanket off of me and saw that I did have my boxers on while she had her pants and bra still on her body. So we didn't do anything. I didn't remember doing anything, it doesn't look like we did anything, so nothing happened? No, something did happen. I still did cheat, I remember kissing her, I saw the bruises and hickeys on her neck, but nothing too serious.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You took pity on me. You gave in, you let me seduce you, things got heated but when the time came I just- I just-... I couldn't do it," her voice cracked.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't cheat on Wendy," I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Doranbolt, I'm so sorry."

"This is, no, this can't be happening?! I remember kissing you, I remember touching you, why though? I told myself I wouldn't, I promised her nothing would happen!" I yelled getting out of bed.

"It wasn't your fault Doranbolt-"

"It is my fault! She trusted me and I completely betrayed her!" I yelled.

"It wasn't your fault! I begged you, I cried to you, I got you drunk so your judgment would get hazy!"

"I didn't drink that much! I made sure I didn't!"

"But I drugged you so you would still feel the full affect!"

"... YOU WHAT?!"

Edolas Wendy leaned up in bed and brushed her hair behind her ears, "I was only trying to make things easier, I just gave you something that would make you as drunk as your Cana, that would help you come to me more willingly because with the way things were going I knew you wouldn't betray her. When it happened Doranbolt you have to know I started feeling bad and at one point I woke up and realized that I couldn't do this to you. I couldn't do this to Mini Me and most of all I couldn't do this to myself. I was so sure, I wanted to get rid of the pain and loneliness so much, but this wasn't the right way. He wouldn't have been happy with me, I can't believe I fell so low to realize this, I'm so sorry," she cried covering her face.

I took a step away and stepped on some fabric; looking down I noticed it was my pants and quickly pulled them on. I grabbed a shirt and put that on too before looking for her clothes and throwing them at her.

"Put them on and get out." I ordered.

"Doranbolt-"

"Now! I never want to see you again Edolas Wendy! Ever! You used me, you tried to play me, you drugged me! You almost ruined my relationship with MY REAL WENDY, you almost ruined my life, you did ruin my life and I can't deal with you anymore so you need to leave." I told her.

Edolas Wendy started putting her shirt on and got out of bed, she didn't leave though. She walked over to me instead.

"I do love you."

"GET OUT!" I yelled pointing to the door.

"And you love me too, because you kissed me back Doranbolt. Before the drinks, when I made the first moves, you were kissing me back."

I started breathing heavily through my nose.

"I want to help you."

"You've helped enough! What can you possibly help me with now?!"

"Wendy's not stupid! She's going to smell my scent all over you, she's going to see the marks I made on you when she comes back and she's going to smell the same on me and notice the same things! I'm trying to help you save your relationship!"

"You're the reason my relationship is about to end! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Leave me alone!"

"I know! I know! I'm a fuck up! I ruin everything! Please don't ruin this though, I don't-... Doranbolt, I'm sorry."

I calmed down a bit and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take a very long shower, by the time I'm out I want you gone." I said turning away.

"We can figure this out at the guild; Natsu and Gajeel are dragon slayers too. They might be able to help us if we explain, if I explain I tried to take advantage over you and help us make the scents disappear."

"I don't want anyone finding out about us! Especially those two!"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Burn the evidence! Burn everything and shower enough until we smell like nothing! Jump into a river, jump into a dumpster for all I care! I can't deal with his right now, god dammit I can't handle this!"

I walked away without turning back and slammed the bathroom door behind me, turning on the shower at the hottest water as I tried to burn her stench off my skin. Oh my God, what have I done? What have I done? I didn't do anything in fact, she was the one who drugged me, I kissed her though. I let her in. I comforted her. I tried to help her when I should have just left. I allowed this to happen.

Mystogun was right; I did get conceded.

"Wendy," I whimpered, the shower washing away my tears with it.

She was the best thing that happened to me. She saved my life countless of times in more than one way, I was completely in love with her and now I was about to lose her for what? For what? Who was Edolas Wendy? I didn't know her, well I did know her, but I didn't come to care for her and fall in love with her like my Wendy. Was it pity? It must have been, I did feel sad that she didn't have her Doranbolt anymore and I felt since I was Doranbolt that I should help her, that wasn't right though. None of this was right. All of this was a mistake...

A mistake I didn't know how gravely I would pay for.

* * *

"Doranbolt," she whispered taking the seat next to mine.

"I swear to God Edolas Wendy, I'm not trying to cause a scene right now." I told her.

No, what I was trying to do was check Natsu and Gajeel's noses without actually having them know I was. If what she said was true, then her scent should be over me. When I walked in though they didn't notice or try to kill me at all; either it wasn't as strong as usual or they simply wasn't close enough to smell me. I was waiting to get one of them alone to ask, but couldn't decide on who. Which one would my magic work better on? Of course it would work; my memory erasing magic has never failed me before, but I just wanted to make sure there was no possible way. Then again the two of them were both idiots and my magic tends to work well on idiots.

So now I just needed one of them to be my guinea pig; I'll use Natsu first. If he smells Edolas Wendy on me strongly I'll erase his memories and try Gajeel's next after more showers and maybe even a dumpster dive. My eyes scanned back towards Edolas Wendy beside me; it doesn't matter how clean I get if she still smells like me and judging on how fast she came after me after I teleported out of my apartment she didn't clean up or change clothes or anything. I'm surprised Natsu and Gajeel didn't attack us right then and there.

"Doranbolt, I'm trying to help."

"You've helped enough, I have everything under control now. What you can do though is leave and stay away from my Wendy and me until you return back to Edolas."

"Dora-"

I couldn't hear the rest of what she said because... everything went by slowly. At one second I was sitting at the bar right next to her, slowly I feel something hit me, I feel myself flying, crashing through the bar, through the walls, pain everywhere, splinters everywhere, and then it all happens at normal speed and I am knocked through the walls and land outside the guild, skidding against the ground. I was hurting everywhere, I couldn't move, my ears were ringing, I could barely make out anything.

I had no idea what had just happened. Did someone just attack me? Was it Edolas Wendy? No, she was beside me, I wouldn't have flown straight back, but to the side where she was. Natsu? I didn't feel on fire, burnt, or hot. Gajeel? It might have been, I had cuts and bruises. I stood up and looked over at the whole in the guild... my heart dropped.

"YOU BASTERED!" Wendy screamed at me, my Wendy, my perfect, angel Wendy who I loved more than life itself.

"Wendy, no," I whispered shaking my head.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DORANBOLT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Edolas Wendy screamed running towards me.

No, you're not making things better. I shook my head at her, "Wendy please."

"I can't believe I trusted you, I can't believe I believed in you! I stood up for you! I told them they were wrong! I told them you would never do such a thing to me and yet I was foolish! I can't believe, I can't believe, oh my God," Wendy's eyes widened as she shook.

She started crying, looking on the verge of collapsing, on the verge of breaking. No, Wendy, no. Don't look like that, don't feel like that. Please.

"You have it all wrong little me, it was all my fault. I forced myself on him, but Doranbolt stopped me. Nothing happened, nothing-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wendy screamed casted a spell at her.

I acted upon reflex and grabbed Edolas Wendy, teleporting us away from the attack and to a safer area. I shouldn't have done that; it wasn't helping my case at all. I should have let it hit her so Wendy would have felt better, I know I would have.

"No, Wendy, this isn't how it looks. Listen, I love you," I said walking over to her, "I need you Wendy. I didn't cheat, I mean we did kiss, but like she said she forced herself on me! I took pity Wendy, nothing else happened though. It didn't matter, it didn't-"

"Stay away from her!" Mystogun appeared and shoved me away.

"Stay out of this," I growled.

"I warned you, I gave you a clear warning about what would happen if you hurt her. You need to back off now Doranbolt," Mystogun glared.

"She doesn't understand! You aren't making this any better!"

"It's clear she does by the way she's reacting!"

"Mystogun, it wasn't his fault. Everything is mine," Edolas Wendy kept trying to say.

The three of us started arguing, me trying to get to Wendy, Mystogun pushing me back, and Edolas Wendy trying to break us apart. I don't know what the rest of the guild was doing, I could care less though. My Wendy was crying. My Wendy was refusing to look at me as she shook and stared straight down at the ground, looking like she was about to collapse at any moment.

"Wendy!"

"Back off!"

"Stop it Mystogun!"

"SHUT UP!" She roared out.

There was silence that followed as Wendy took deep breaths; when she was ready she looked up and I've never seen so much hatred in her eyes before. I've never seen her look so cold, so far away; shivers coursed through me. She was staring straight beside me and I turned, seeing Edolas Wendy stare right back at her.

"You worked so hard for him, you worked so hard to destroy us, to have him as your own and betrayed me when I tried to give you a chance and treated you as a friend. You went behind my back and-" she took a sharp breath, "I hope you're happy now; if you want him then fine. Take him. I don't want him anymore."

She didn't scream this or yell, she said in simply in a cold voice making it ten times worse. Those cold eyes scanned towards me and I felt myself crying.

"I'm done with you; I don't love you anymore."

"Wendy please!" I yelled teleporting to her.

A hand yacked the back of my collar and I felt a cool fist to my face, knocking me down and out.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! I just finished Down the Rabbit Hole if there are those who wait until stories are over to read, I know I do. Thanks for loving and supporting Mendy!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 11.

* * *

I couldn't cry at all no matter how much I wanted to. The tears refused to fall out, I begged it to, tried to force them out. Crying would help, crying would stop the pain. Nothing happened though and I was left simply screaming instead in my room, curling up on my bed as I yelled out my angst and hurt.

He did it. He really did it. He cheated on me. He really, really did it. I trusted him. I tried to trust him. I stood up for him. I believed him. He didn't care at all about that though. I couldn't understand the reason why.

She was me. I was her. Was I just not enough? Was it just the body differences or did she just have something I didn't? Did she knew something I have yet to learn? I didn't know what hurt more, him cheating on me with some random girl or him cheating on me with myself...

Myself.

My voice broke. I couldn't scream anymore; I kept trying to. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what else to do. I laid there in bed... hours... days... I don't know. My heart was hurting, it was breaking. No, it was dead.

I was dead.

When a hand brushed my hair I flinched back, scared it was him. It wasn't. Mystogun stood in front of me without his mask on, a sad look on his face as he engulfed me in a hug. It was that hug that finally allowed me to start crying.

"He cheated on me Mystogun, he broke my heart!" I wailed.

"I know Wendy."

"I loved him so much! I always tried my best, so why? Why?"

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'm sorry, everything is going to be okay though."

I buried my face into his shirt and cried my heart out. Mystogun didn't stop holding me, he didn't stop comforting me or caring. I was in his arms until tears failed to come out anymore; dead again. If I wasn't crying, if I wasn't screaming, I wasn't alive; I wasn't feeling anything.

I sniffed, "I just want to die."

"He's not going to hurt you again like this," he told me.

I didn't say anything; I didn't know how he could hurt me more than he already has.

"Wendy, I want you to return to Edolas with me."

I wasn't surprised, but I felt like I should have been; maybe I was and just couldn't act it out due to how exhausted I was.

"Huh?" Was all I was able to say out loud.

"I don't want you near him anymore, I don't want him in the same world as you. I'm taking you to Edolas with me away from him. You won't have to worry about anyone or anything, I'll take care of you. I'm sure Edolas Wendy will be more than happy to take your place here, you won't ever have to see either of them again."

No, I wanted to say. I didn't want that. I didn't want my other me with Doranbolt, I still wanted to be with Doranbolt. Although I told him I didn't love him anymore, I can't just turn off my emotions like that. Of course I still do, but it was not only him. It was my friends as well at Fairy Tail. I couldn't leave them, I didn't want too.

I couldn't voice any of these complaints though. My eyelids suddenly got heavy and my breathing got slower as I closed my eyes. Was I falling asleep? I think I was.

* * *

I wished I could have a least woken up believing that it was a dream. There wasn't a doubt in my mind though when I woke up and still felt this heartache, still felt my throat raw and my eyes burning. Everything was still real, everything that had happened still happened. Oh God, why? What did I do to deserve this? I thought I was a good girl; I helped people everyday and always tried to do the right thing...

What would be the right thing at this moment?

"Wendy? Are you up?"

Charlie. I opened my eyes and turned my head over, seeing here resting beside me in bed with a sad smile on her face. I smiled lightly at her and lifted my hand up, running it through her coat.

"Morning Charlie."

"Have you thought about what Mystogun offered you?"

Not the first thing I wanted to hear when waking up. I slowly leaned up out of bed and sighed out, running my hand through my hair.

"Not now Charlie."

"Yes now Wendy; I think we should go. You need to be far away from that man and-"

"Charlie!"

"Wendy, please. Mystogun has already told everyone in Fairy Tail, the Edolas people are planning on leaving in two days. We should be going with them."

"But I don't want to Charlie! I don't want to leave everybody behind!" Wendy protested.

"Then he's going to be able to still get you!"

"I don't care about him anymore Charlie!"

"BUT I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I KNOW THAT IF YOU STAY HERE HE'S GOING TO BE ABLE TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE HIM AND YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT! YOU SHOULDN'T! NOT AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU WENDY!"

I didn't have the will to argue with her anymore, so I said nothing and got up from bed. I walked right passed Charlie and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind. I wanted to take a shower, wash all my burdens off of me and cleanse myself, but my knees gave out under me and I slid against the door, crying on the bathroom floor.

"Doranbolt, why? Why?"


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Super short, only because something else needed to happen before Doranbolt tried to make Wendy forgive him.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 12.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT LET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING! I NEED TO TELL HER! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HOLD ME IN HERE!"

No one was listening, no one was hearing me! I kept yelling out for help until my voice went hoarse, dragging my magic shackles across the bars as I tried to escape.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME IN HERE! GODDAMMIT LET ME GO!"

Why wasn't anyone listening? Why couldn't anyone hear me?! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?!

"It's a mistake I tell you, it's all a mistake." I sighed out crumbling to my knees.

This wasn't supposed to happen; this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to get caught, not caught, I wasn't suppose to be doing the action in the first place. Why? Why dammit? I knew who was the most important all along, I knew who I cared about and loved the most, but, but-

My head snapped right up when I heard the door open, "HELLO?!"

"Doranbolt, meal time."

"Natsu, thank God Natsu! What the heck is going on?! Why am I here?! Let me out, let me go! I need to see Wendy!" I started yelling at him.

"No can do Doranbolt, I'm sorry. We've all agreed to keep you locked in here until everyone leaves." Natsu told me sitting down.

He passed my the food through the bars and I just slapped it out of his hands, "what the hell are you talking about?! Who's leaving?!"

"The Edolas people Doranbolt."

"Oh, well good riddance. When are they? And why do I have to be stuck in here while they go though?"

Natsu frowned at me, "because Wendy's going with them."

No.

"Wendy."

Oh my God.

"My Wendy."

It can't be.

"Natsu, Natsu please, you have to get me out of here. You have to let me out."

Natsu sighed and shook his head, "I can't do that Doranbolt; look it's only for one more day alright? They're leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow and then-"

"No Natsu, she can't go! I can't let her leave, I'm in love with her!"

"Then why did you cheat on her Doranbolt? Why did you do that to her? This is the only option you left her with, she doesn't want to see you anymore, hell she doesn't even want to be in the same universe as you."

"I didn't cheat! I didn't sleep with Edolas Wendy! We only kissed and that was because she got me super drunk! Please Natsu, please. We're friends, you know very well, you know, that if the positions were reversed that I would let you go. You know I would do that to you."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "no you wouldn't."

"I would, because I'd believe in you, and plus Wendy would be very sad if her Lucy left, so yeah, I would. You can't deny that."

Natsu gave me this look, "what are you going to do?"

"Go to her, tell her the truth, beg for a second chance."

"You know Edolas Wendy is staying here, right? She's staying-"

"I don't care about Edolas Wendy!... Alright, you want the truth! Fine! I do! I love her! I only love her because she's Wendy though! I only love her because I feel sorry for her, that she doesn't have her Doranbolt anymore. I've talked to her Natsu, I've listened and seen her; I don't want my Wendy to end up like her. Broken, lost, stealing other people's loves. What if my Wendy takes your Edolas Natsu? Huh? Then Edolas Lucy will be with someone else and-"

"Alright, alright, I get your point... Doranbolt, you really screwed things up."

"I know I did, please give me the chance to make them right."

Natsu gave me a long and hard stare before getting up, "can't do it."

"NATSU!"

"Geeze, calm down. I can't do it right now, there's a huge commotion going on upstairs and I'm pretty sure Wendy isn't alone. I'll come back when it's dark so you have a better chance at getting her alone."

"You promise?! You swear?!"

"Yeah, yeah, just try not to cause me any trouble. I'll see you tonight." Natsu said leaving.

Tonight, tonight. He could have been lying, I really was hoping he wasn't though. What was I going to do? What was I going to say to her? What could I say to her? She wouldn't listen at first, she wasn't going to listen to me.

All I wanted to do was kiss her.

Hold her.

Tell her I love her.

I guess that answered my questions. If she ran, I was going to hug her against me, when she'd start fighting back and screaming, I was going to kiss her, and when the fight left her, I was going to remind her who I really loved.

"Wendy, Wendy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: Super short, only because something else needed to happen before Doranbolt tried to make Wendy forgive him.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 13.

* * *

I had lost him twice. The second lost though... he wasn't mine to lose in the first place. So this is what an outcast felt like... yet again. I had been so lost before, so very lost; it had taken years for my friends to pull me back. Just like that though I ruined everything, this time completely my fault.

"Wendy?"

I turned my head over and saw Lucy standing right next to me; I didn't even notice she was there. I scooted over on the bench and she sat down, resting her head on my shoulder, but doing nothing more than that.

"I don't care what our King says, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." She told me.

"Are you telling me that you'd want me to stay? That you don't hate me like everyone else does?" I asked with bitterness in my voice, but the truth of the matter was that I was scared and sad.

"I understand why you did it. If my Natsu was dead, I would try to take Earthland's Natsu if I could have. That just proves how much we love them, how much we miss them. This could have happened to any of us Wendy, you were just the unlucky one."

I started breaking down, my voice breaking as tears fell out of my eyes, "I didn't mean to, I didn't, I realized my mistake. I'm sorry for it, so sorry-"

"I know Wendy, I know." Lucy whispered.

I laid my head over hers and bit my bottom lip to muffle my sounds.

"I don't know what to do Lucy, help me. Please. How do I make this better? How can I fix this?"

"Are you sure you want to fix it though?"

My eyes widened and I flinched back; Lucy leaned up and stared at me with serious eyes.

"You have the chance to have him Wendy, all to yourself. He may hate you now, everyone here may not like you, but once their Wendy leaves you can replace her and... you can have your happy ending. I know I may sound cruel, but no one knows what you went through when Doranbolt died other than me, no one knows what you really went through. So are you sure Wendy? Are you sure you want to give up your chance at happiness?"

"That's just the thing Lucy, I already had my chance at happiness. If I stayed here, I would be taking hers and that's not fair."

"I'm proud of you Wendy; now the only thing I can think of on how to fix this is if you go talk to your other self and really, have her understand that she won. That you're backing down; that you're going to go."

"She'll kill me."

"No she won't; badly hurt you yes, but you'll be able to walk away... or limb."

I started giggling as I wiped my tears away, "thank you Lucy."

"Anytime Wendy, now go. I'll try to distract the others; I think Mystogun was about to visit so I'll hold him off too. I believe in you Wendy, go make this right."

Make this right... do the thing I should have done from the very beginning. I nodded my head and clenched my hands into fist.

"I won't let you down."

* * *

I'm going to get hurt. I'm going to get seriously injured, I wasn't going to die though. I'm not going to die. I had to come to terms with this about myself before I broke into my Mini-Me's house. It was easy enough, a simple lock, and once I was in I looked out for her pet cat. This was a nice looking place for someone like her; could she afford this? Or was she living with Doranbolt? Maybe not, since if she was he would have taken me back to this place- and now is not the time to be thinking about this!

I started sneaking around looking for Mini-Me and finally found her resting on her bed; she wasn't the only one though. That pet cat of hers was just sitting beside her on the bed and when I opened the door her eyes turned up and she glared at me.

"You," she said.

I started running, pretty sure that she was going to come after me. I hoped she would have. I ran into the first door I saw down the hallway, pulling the door wide up. I was stuck in the bathroom... this could work. I waited and that cat came flying out, claws extract as she started yelling at me. I ran to the bathtub and moved the curtains, wrapping it around her before running to the door, closing it right behind me and holding it close. I heard her meowing and struggling to open the door, with my weight though she was stuck.

Great. I've trapped her, now how to keep her trap? There was a dresser in the hallway with some pretty flowers in a vase... I could reach that. Turns out my hands couldn't, but my feet could, and I dragged it over and pressed it against the door. Backing up, I saw her try to push the door open again, but it was barely budging.

That's one obstacle out of my way now. I started heading back towards her room, pushing the door open again... and seeing her wide awake just staring at me. I blinked and reached for the light switch, to make sure I was seeing her. If she wasn't awake before she was now as this bright light filled the room. She flinched and blinked at me, probably not believing it herself.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

There was no disgust or hatred in her voice; it was hoarse and she sounded simply tired. There was a pain in my heart knowing I did this to my younger self; what was I thinking? Fairy Tail didn't do things like this...

"I need to talk to you Wendy, please." I begged her.

She took a deep breath and looked away, "what do you possibly have to say to me? You're getting what you want; you won."

"I never meant to win though Wendy! I never even meant to play this game!" I told her, taking a step in.

I don't know why I was yelling, most likely to get my point more across to her, but her head shrunk away from my voice. I cleared my voice and walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed next to her. I may be over stepping my boundaries, I needed to fix this though.

"I'm sorry Wendy; I'm so sorry." I whispered to her.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"It wasn't Doranbolt's fault tho-"

"Listen Edolas Wendy; I'm giving you Doranbolt. You won him, I no longer care about him. Please don't take my Fairy Tail too though, please don't. I don't want to live in Edolas, I don't want to leave everyone. Please, just take Doranbolt with you. You already have one thing I love, please don't take the other."

My eyes widened as tears started falling down her eyes, "Wendy? Wendy, what are you talking about?"

"Please, please I'm begging you, please don't kick me out."

"Honey! I have no idea what you're talking about! Who said I'm kicking you to Edolas?!" I asked, shocked.

"Mystogun! He told me you were staying here with Doranbolt and everybody else is making me go to Edolas with them! I don't want to go! I won't go! So please, just take Doranbolt with you! And if you really want to stay here then just leave Magnolia, because I can't- I can't see you two happy together, I can't." She started whimpering.

I wanted to reach out and hold the poor child; that could be a very bad move though. Instead I clenched my hands against her sheets and leaned over.

"Wendy, Wendy stop crying. I'm not staying here, I'm not; I'm returning home to Edolas. I don't know who told you that, I never planned on staying here though. Never; not once. I'm returning home, to my own world." I told her, stressed to her.

She sniffed and started wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"And I'm not taking Doranbolt with me."

She froze.

"He doesn't love me Wendy, you're the one he loves."

"Shut up and get out now. I don't care about this, I don't care about him. Just take him, you won. You two deserve each other, so take him and leave." She started growling.

Yup, hugging her would definitely been a bad move.

"Can you listen to me Wendy? Hear my side of the story?"

"I already know you're side! Your Doranbolt is dead! You came here to get mine and you succeeded! Not caring about me or my feelings! So I want you out of my house now and gone! Leave!" She screamed at me.

"I went to Doranbolt's home with the full intention of sleeping with him and making him come back to Edolas with me."

"GET OUT!"

"I practically threw myself at him, but he stopped all my advances. I kissed him, touched him, he pushed me away and yelled at me! I yelled back, begging him to choose me, begging him to leave you, but he, but he kept saying no and he- he offered to talk about my feelings. Told me about how he felt when he lost you and offered me the same advice when he thought you were dead."

Wendy froze.

"He was really shaken up, lost in his sorrows. He stayed alive for a while, searching for you, but after a year past with no turns up he started drinking. It was so bad, he lost all motivation to work and quit from the council; he wanted to die to join you Wendy."

"I already know all of this," she whispered.

"Yeah, of course he would have told you. I wasn't aware that Doranbolt had gone through what I had; it shook me up a bit hearing my exact same feelings told in a different way. We started drinking, I practically forced them down his throat, but he stayed honest, and I- I drugged him to sleep with me. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but that's how desperately I wanted him. I figured if you smelt me all over him you wouldn't want him and any Wendy would be better than no Wendy, so I did it. Do you know what happened next?"

"Please leave me alone," Wendy whispered like a small little girl.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I- I couldn't do it at the end. I mean we kissed, took parts of our clothes off, but nothing else happened. He passed out on the floor and I just watched, hating myself. I couldn't believe I went this far, I couldn't believe how far I dropped. The next morning he kicked me out, steamed, worried, not even giving two thoughts about me as all of his mind was consumed with you Wendy. You may think I won, but in all actuality I lost. He still wants you Wendy; he still chooses you."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Wendy asked me.

"Because if I would have slept with him I wouldn't be here with you right now. I would be with him."

She didn't say anything after that, staring at her hands that were in her lap.

"Do you still love him Wendy?"

She said nothing.

"Wendy? Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do," she whispered to me.

"Do you still want him?"

Again, silence.

"Answer me Wendy, do you still want him? Do you want him? Or can he be with someone else? I'm leaving, he's not going to be with me. Someone else is going to come along and take him from you unless you answer my question. Do you st-"

"I wish it were that simple!" She yelled out at him.

"It is, it truly is that simple Wendy."

"How? How then? I can't stand the sight of him because all I see is you with him! Is him going after you! How can I be with him with that image in my mind?! How can I still love him after all he's done to me?!"

"You forgive." I told him simply.

She opened her mouth, but froze not knowing what to say to such a thing.

"You forgive him Wendy because you love him. You need to forgive him. You love him Wendy and you want to be with him, so don't let this hatred distract you from that. I know he hurt you, and I know it's going to be hard and rough fixing this relationship, but don't let him go Wendy. Don't let him leave you. He's going to be the best man for you, he's going to make you laugh and cry, he's going to go above and beyond for you. Wendy, he loves you the most in this world. If he had a choice to destroy the world or save you, he would choose you. If he had to kill everyone in Fairy Tail or kill you, he would kill Fairy Tail. You have no idea what that man feels for you."

"If that's true then why did he put me through this? Why did he do this to me?"

"Because I'm you. Because he knows deep inside to never make you cry and seeing me crying looking like you he wanted to help me because he believed I was you and I took advantage of that. Wendy, if I hadn't look exactly you though, he wouldn't have done it. He wouldn't have even given me the time of day."

Wendy didn't say anything, lost in deep thought now, and that was good. Because she had to think about what I told her and I've said all I needed to say to her. With that I stood up and nodded at her.

"I do regret it, believe it or not I do, and I am sorry. Don't lose him Wendy, because it may hurt a lot now, but it will only get worse as the years go by and when you can't even remember why you broke up it's going to be too late. He's going to be with someone else, maybe married, maybe with children, and your chance is going to be over. Don't do that, don't regret it, please don't. I swear to you losing him will be the worst thing we'll ever go through. You're going to regret forever that you didn't forgive him when you see him happy with someone else... seeing the one you love with someone else... words can't describe that," I whispered remembering when I finally saw my Doranbolt again, finally... but he wasn't mine, and then you came along and... I shook my head, "I'm sorry." I whispered finally heading towards the door.

I paused before leaving though just remembering, "oh and by the way I locked your cat up in the bathroom, sorry."

Lucy, would you be proud of me? If you were listening, what else would you have added? I said everything in my heart, everything in my mind I could think of that would change her mind. I tried my best, I tried everything but drag her to him. It was all up to her now, it was all her choice now. She didn't want to leave him, leaving a person like Doranbolt... he's one in a million. She was lucky to find him so young, find her soul mate so soon. Now she'd have so many years to be with him, love him, be happy together.

…

…

None of that was going to happen though if I let this man past me right now. What the hell was Mystogun doing here? Obviously going to visit Wendy, like I was going to let that happen.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

Mystogun looked at my direction and paused before heading right towards me.

"Why are you walking over here? Where did you just go?" He asked me.

"Why do you care? Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you?!" He yelled at me.

We both glared at each other before I stood in front of him, my eyes glaring.

"You aren't going to see her and destroy all that hard work I just did."

His eyes widened, "what did you tell her?! Why would you do such a thing?! You were going to get him! I was going to get her! Why did you ruin that?!"

"Because this was all my fault! If it wasn't for me-"

"He had a choice and wasn't strong enough to ignore temptation-"

"Shut up King Mystogun! You need to stay the hell out of their relationship and give them a chance to work it out!"

"You mean have him hurt her again!"

"I know what you did you asshole! Forcing Wendy to go back with you, telling her that I was staying with Doranbolt! All of that was bullshit, I'm not saying here!"

"You could have fooled me! You know I find this noble act funny since you were the start of all of this! I should thank you really because you revealed Doranbolt to be the snake he is and now I'm here to protect Wendy!"

"You know what! You want to talk to Wendy asshole, you're going to have to get through me!" I growled.

Mystogun took a step back, his eyes widening, "you can't be serious, can you?"

"Try me," I glared bringing up my fists.

He took a deep breath and started cracking his knuckles, "you're going to have to knock me unconscious to keep me from her."

"That was the plan, that or killing you," I smirked at him.

Wendy, I hope you know how sorry I am, and if you didn't believe me before, I hope you believe me now, because I was about to kick my king's ass for you and Doranbolt to have a second chance.


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: About three more chapters left I think! I'll be happy when this story finally ends because then I get to show you all of the other stories I have in store for you! Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 14.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. If I forgot everything, if I listened to my other self, everything was so easy and made sense. I love him. I want to be with him. Simple. I didn't want him being with anyone else; every time I gave up on him and planned on staying away the image of him with someone else having a family made me want to- made me want to- just give up on life and stop living.

I remember when I was happy, when we were happy. It was really that simple, it really was, but to let go... that would be the hardest part. To forgive him; to allow him to think that he got away with what he did to me. Because what else would that be? Really? If I accepted him back? And gave him my love?

I stared up at the moon shining in the night sky and sighed, rubbing my shoulders. I really should have brought a jacket up here on the roof; I wasn't thinking at all though. After she left, after I freed Charlie from the bathroom... I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I watched the sunset from up here and watched the moon rise, simply gazing up at it now.

Sometimes, not usually, but sometimes when Doranbolt and I would go on dates, we'd sit here exactly like this on top of the roof of Fairy Hills and watch the sunset or moon in the sky, sometimes both. I was never cold with his arms around me; that must have been the reason why I was feeling so cold right now. Doranbolt had done thousands of good things for me, so much I couldn't even name them all. All the bad things though I could name, tricking me into becoming his partner, lying that he was Mystogun's disciple... and what had happened. That's it, and I had easily forgiven him for the first two as he made it up to me. He had seven years to regret hurting me... I didn't want put him through seven more years of that. Was that my answer then?

"Wendy."

My name was like a whisper flying in the wind. I turned my head and saw him standing there on the roof, staring at me wide eyed out of breath. I was surprised he hadn't come sooner, but then again I knew Fairy Tail was protecting me and probably keeping him away. He took a step towards me, I shook my head at him.

"Don't."

He froze, his face scrunching up in hurt, "Wendy, please let me explain-"

"There's no need to, my Edolas self has already done so." I told him.

"Whatever she told you was a lie! Listen Wendy, I didn't-"

"Stop, please. Just don't say anything to me," I whispered, hugging myself closer.

Doranbolt stopped what he was going to say and sighed out. I heard him taking a step towards me, but that's all. I wasn't staring at him, so all I could see him was from the corner of my eye, but I heard him move and I believe he sat down on the roof top.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I said nothing and simply watched the moon and the stars above us. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, just being near him made me want to hurt him and cry at the same time, but deep down, lying dormant, just floating there was my love for him. Silently there, happy that he was here, but not voicing it since everyone else was mad.

"If I told you... I was going to Edolas... what would you do?" I asked, not looking back.

"You're not, are you?! Of course I would stop you! Do everything in my power to make sure you wouldn't go! You aren't going to! Wendy, please don't! You don't belong there, you belong with me here! In our world!" He yelled in a panic voice at me.

That tone of voice I've only heard when he was fussing over me whenever I got hurt on missions; I smiled lightly to myself hoping he wouldn't see it.

"I'm there, I'm already there."

"Obviously I would be there with you."

"Obviously the reason I'm going there is so I don't have to be in the same universe as you." I snapped harshly.

Doranbolt was a quiet for a minute, "I would find a way to come after you. You would miss me too much Wendy, you'd be crying yourself to sleep like you are now. I would do whatever it took to find a way to Edolas so I could come get you."

I shook my head, "liar."

"How do you know that?! I swear to God to you Wendy I would!"

"Even if it took years?"

"Does it look like I care?"

I turned over and stared at him, the strength and determination of Fairy Tail shining in his eyes.

"Whether 1 year or 10, even 20 or 30! I would never give up!"

"You'd have me wait that long?" I asked.

His eyes widened a bit.

"By that time I'd probably be happily married to someone else with children and everything."

"Please don't say that Wendy, please, not to me." He whispered, scared.

Scared that I was actually going to leave him, scared that I was actually going to go and he was going to lose me all over again. Oh Doranbolt. I turned away from him and sighed out.

"I'm not going to Edolas, I never planned on to."

"Wendy!"

"Actually when Edolas-Me came over I was begging her to take you to Edolas instead of staying here."

"No, I'm not going, you're the one I love Wendy!"

"She... told me to forgive you. That losing you would hurt much more than what I'm feeling now and that it would pass. She said if I let you go, I would regret it forever."

"Will you?"

"I would," I confessed.

"Don't, please don't."

"It's just not fair though. You were the one who hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong. So why do I have to forgive you so easily? Why am I the only one who has to suffer?"

"I'll do whatever you want Wendy, I'll suffer however you want."

I couldn't think of ways for him to suffer though. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me, but to do the same thing he's done to me as revenge? I didn't want to be with any other man than Doranbolt. I wanted him to be my only. I wanted to me to be his only.

"Am I enough for you Doranbolt?" I whispered, afraid of the answers, unshed tears falling down now.

"Wendy? Of course you are Wendy, you're all I need and more. You're- I- I don't know what you want to hear from me or what I can say to make you believe me. Tell me what needs to be said, done, and I'll do it."

That's just the thing Doranbolt, I didn't know. I really, really didn't know. I might be crazy for doing this, but Edolas Wendy... she lost her Doranbolt. She's broken, desperate, completely shattered. I was going to grow into that if I let him go now... and I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to become that...

"I forgive you Doranbolt."

"Wendy?"

"It still hurts, but I forgive you. Just don't put me through this again, please. I don't think I'll be able to handle this a second time."

"I love you Wendy."

I huffed and smiled lightly, rolling my eyes, "I love you too Doranbolt."

I stood up and he stood up after me, staring deeply at me to see something he's missed. I'm sure I looked tried though, which is the reason why I was heading off to bed now.

"Good night." I said walking towards the edge of the room.

"Wendy, please," he begged.

I jumped off without his help and landed on the ground with ease, not looking back as I entered Fairy Hills. I know that hurt Doranbolt, so now you know part of the pain I'm feeling right now. I won't let you fully suffer, but you need to know that. Know some of my pain, experience what you put me through. This wasn't going to be easy, but if you really want me, if you're really sorry like you say you are, you'll work with me on this and hopefully... hopefully we can get there again someday.

* * *

They're leaving today. Should I stay? Should I go? There was only one person there I disliked, it wasn't fair for me to be ignorant and not show up and say good bye because of her. I think I should; I was feeling better now. I still had Doranbolt with me, and that small love was so happy right now and growing inside of me. I finally got up out of bed and headed towards my closet, looking through my outfits for something to wear.

The door bell rang.

Charlie woke up and yawned, "who is it?"

"Might be Mystogun," I told her.

He's the only one who's been visiting me lately and if it was Doranbolt he would have just teleported himself in.

"You get it then, I'm taking another cat nap." Charlie muttered.

"You shouldn't, our Edolas friends are going home today."

"Are we going?"

"Charlie."

"I know, I know, I'm still saying we should though. Get as far away from that monster as possible."

The doorbell rang again.

"Get the door, I'll be up in a minute. I see no point in saying goodbye though since that rat and that scoundrel are going to be leaving together. Serves them right."

I didn't say anything as I left the room. Charlie wasn't going to accept this at first; I wasn't even thinking about her when I accepted forgiving him. She would have to be okay with it though since I still wanted him in my life. The door bell rang once more and I couldn't remember Mystogun being so impatient. He probably thought I was sleeping or something. I headed towards the door and opened it wide up... my eyes widened. It wasn't Mystogun on the other side, but Doranbolt. He was standing there, smiling nervously, a paper bag in his hand which I'm pretty sure was filled with food because of the aroma that was hitting my nose.

"Good morning, Wendy," he told me.

"Why are you ringing the doorbell?" I asked.

His eyes widened a bit, "did you want me just dropping in without your permission?"

Before I would have loved that, but now... it was just a surprise seeing him behind my door instead of in my home.

"You're right, come in." I said allowing him in my home.

He walked in like it was natural and headed towards my kitchen, "I brought us some breakfast. I-I hope that was okay, I didn't, you didn't really say much after forgiving me and I didn't know, I didn't know what was okay to do and things. I- I-... yeah." he sighed.

"I'll be right out, just give me a minute." I told him.

He didn't answer and I didn't wait for it, walking back into my room. Charlie was fixing her skirt and I sighed, seeing as now I had to tell her.

"What did Mystogun want?"

"I forgave Doranbolt."

Her head slowly turned towards me, her eyes widening, "you did WHAT?!"

"I'm a big girl Charlie, I can handle myself."

"BUT HE- YOU WERE JUST-WHAT?!"

"Charlie, stop it."

Charlie eyes were still wide, she wasn't saying anything now.

"He's here, right now, and we need to talk about somethings, so I'm sorry but can you please fly to the guild by yourself? We'll be there shortly."

"You can't be serious!"

"Charlie, please. Please. I'll explain it to you later, but I need a moment with him."

"I can't believe this Wendy, he's just going to hurt you all over again and then I'm going to have to kill him. I'm going to actually have to kill him. Blood, on my paws? Outrageous." She meowed heading towards the window.

She didn't say another thing to me and I was grateful, sighing lightly to myself as I went to my closet. I didn't feel like wearing a dress today, so I picked out some dark colored jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt to wear. Doranbolt was sitting down at the table drinking a cup of coffee, waiting for me to return so we could eat breakfast together.

"What you get?" I attempted to sound happy, but failed miserably.

He jumped lightly and started opening the bags, "nothing much, some toast, eggs, grapefruit for Charlie to throw at her so she won't attack me."

I smiled lightly.

"Where is she by the way?"

"At the guild, she went early."

"So it's just us?" 

"For breakfast, yes." I said reaching for one of the plastic containers.

I opened it up and fresh steam of eggs and potatoes escaped. There were pieces of bacon too and my stomach growled.

"This looks really good," I said reaching for a fork.

"I'm glad. Would it be alright to ask if we were... hanging out today? Or going on a mission? I just- just tell me how things are supposed to work now Wendy. How am I supposed to talk to you?"

I splattered some ketchup on everything, "normally I guess. You can act normal, I can try to act normal... I just don't want you touching me. I don't... just don't." I frowned.

"I- I understand. Anything else Wendy? I don't want to do anything uncomfortable, I want to give you your space and all that."

Talking like this, us, I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Never in a hundred-million years did I think the two of us would end up like this. Never. Doranbolt stared, not understanding the joke, and I'm pretty sure if I told him it he wouldn't find it as funny.

"I'm sorry, just us talking like this, it's just... weird. We're okay Doranbolt, I said I forgave you and I meant it. We can act like we usually do."

Except it wasn't completely usual, I read that on his face and he nodded. Seconds later a smile appeared on his face and we started talking.

"We should go on a mission together, or maybe even visit Era. Earlier the only reason wasn't just to get away from um, here, but also because I really did want to visit my friends. Maybe we could go together? And I can finally introduce you to my friends; I promise they won't try and arrest you."

I giggled, this time meaning it. The smile that appeared on his face was a honest one.

"That sounds like a plan, it can't be today though," I told him finally digging in.

"Why not today?"

"I'm going to say good bye to everyone going to Edolas today."

His fork dropped onto the table; I looked up chewing my food and stared at his blank face.

"Is this a trick?"

"No, you can go if you want."

"Is that a trick? If I go will you think I'll want to say good-bye to-... or would you think it's just to be with you."

"What will it be?" I asked.

"So it is a trick?"

"Honestly Doranbolt I don't see how saying good-bye to her could hurt me any more so do whatever you want." I told him slamming my fork down on the table.

He flinched and I sighed out, getting up. I was still a bit hungry, but I couldn't stand this unbearable elephant in the room so I started heading towards the door.

"Wendy, I'm sorry Wendy!" Doranbolt called following after me.

"I'm heading towards the guild, you're welcome to join my on my walk."

"I could teleport us, to save time? If you want?"

I paused at the door and sighed, thinking it over. Could I hold him for that short second? If I did, that short second, I could crumple. I was acting strong right now, but in all honesty I was scared of Doranbolt. I didn't want him to see how much he hurt me; somehow I was holding onto this brave act, but if he held me, touched me, kiss me... I'd crumble.

"We need the walk."

I didn't turn back to see his defeated and hurt face; I didn't turn around to allow him to see my depressed face. I wasn't expecting us to be fixed instantly, but this... this was unbearable. No, I couldn't think like that. We can fix this, we can.

I waited for him outside of Fairy Hill and stood beside him as we started walking, making sure our shoulders wouldn't touch accidentally.

"It's sad to see them leave," I said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe they'll visit again."

Doranbolt stiffened, "let's hope not; I wouldn't want to repeat this."

My eyebrow raised, "so you think if she came around this would happen again?"

"Wait! NO! I didn't mean-"

I started grinning, chuckling to myself while Doranbolt stared at me, surprised.

"Was that a joke?"

"A tease actually; and boy was it funny." I grinned.

He pouted, "I didn't find that funny."

"But I did," I started giggling all over again.

I saw his hand move, but he held it to his side and took a deep breath, "I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Doranbolt."

I do. I really do. I do. And as soon as this whole Edolas thing was over, I'm sure I would start sounding like I meant it again.


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 15.

* * *

Everyone was staring at me and Natsu was glaring asking me if it was worth it with all his bruises and black eyes on his face. I nodded at him and gave him a thumbs-up, because it did work. We talked, she forgave me, we're together... things weren't normal though. I didn't expect them to be... but I didn't expect her to act so distant from me. I should be happy though, happy she forgave me, happy I didn't have to beg and plead for days, weeks, months for her to.

I was.

I just missed us and how we used to be. I missed how she would follow me around, beg for attention; I felt like I was her right now. Was this what she felt as I held her at arms length? Denying her touches? Kisses? Caresses? I never imagined how much that would hurt her until feeling it all right now. All I wanted to do was touch and hold her and I wasn't even able to do that.

It hurt.

I didn't dare go close to the Edolas people and just sat at one of the back tables, watching as everyone crowded around each saying goodbyes and giving hugs. Some waved, I'd smile and wave back. When I saw her I was shocked to see her all wrapped up in bandages; had she gotten into a fight?

"Wendy, Wendy, where is she?"

I turned my attention to Mystogun, in even worse condition than Edolas Wendy, walking down the stairs. Edolas Wendy turned her head and started glaring.

"Get the hell back into the machine Mystogun! Before I have to kick your ass again!" She yelled.

She kicked his ass?

"Stay out of this!" He barked back at her.

"Bye Mystogun! Thanks for everything you've done for me." Wendy cheered hugging him.

I felt a stab in my chest, but ignored it. He was leaving, he wasn't going to be doing anymore damage, none of them were.

"Wendy, you don't have to stay here you know."

I clenched my fist.

"I know, but I want too."

A sigh of relief.

"But Doranbolt-"

"We've worked it out, everything's okay."

"Everything is not okay, he-"

"Mystogun, I love him."

She loves me... she loves me still. Their conversation grew quiet after that, I couldn't hear it, but I'm pretty sure Wendy was telling him to back the hell off and leave her alone. She's with me, she's safe with me. I tried to watch her, a body walked in front of her though and when I looked up... I saw Edolas Wendy staring at me. She was smiling at me lightly and I didn't know what to think about that; she held a thumb up and turned it down and up again.

Was she asking me if everything was okay with her? Because no, they weren't. I held it down and her eyes widened, pointing at me and moving aside to point at Wendy. Oh... was she talking about my Wendy? If that was the case... I put a thumbs up. She smiled again and bowed, waving before turning away from me.

That was it.

One by one people got their final goodbye's ready and Wendy started heading towards me. I leaned up off the table and she nodded her head.

"Come on."

I stood up and followed her and she walked us through the crowd, my feet freezing where they were when she stopped us in front of Edolas Wendy. No, that was supposed to be it. What was this?

"I've made my choice," Wendy told her.

"And it's one you won't ever regret; cherish him Wendy. He's... something special." Edolas Wendy sighed out.

Wendy looked up at me and I stared at her; she motioned to Edolas Wendy. What did she want from me? A few days ago she was killing me for talking to her and now she wants me to say goodbye?

"Bye." I mumbled out.

Edolas Wendy giggled, "thank you, bye. I'm sorry for everything, but in the end everything turned out for the better, wouldn't you say? Now you both know that nothing is more important than the other and any fight you have won't be as bad as this one."

That wasn't funny. I stared blankly at her, trying to hold back my smile, but failing when I saw her giggling and smiling so brightly.

"It's rough at first, but as long as you keep an open heart it will get better. It is going to get better Wendy, don't worry." She whispered to her.

She bowed and turned around, heading towards Mystogun and grabbing his arm.

"Wait a minute! I haven't said bye to Wendy!"

"Yes you have, you know she knows it. What you meant to say is that I haven't bad mouthed Doranbolt yet again; come on your majesty." Edolas Wendy said dragging him in the machine.

"Who cares what I meant, let me go woman! Release me!"

Wendy started giggling beside me, "you know what? I think they like each other."

I shivered, "please don't say that, that's not something pleasant to imagine."

All the Edolas people went back to their teleporter, universe, whatever it was called machine and in a flash of light they were all gone. Just like that. It was over, except it wasn't over for me and Wendy. As everybody went back to the usual I turned and stared down at her.

"What do you want to do now?"

Wendy looked up at me and hummed, "I wonder? I think making up also means buying your girlfriend lots and lots of gifts."

My eyes widened at her teasing tone, "well it's a good thing you have a boyfriend with lots and lots of money to do just that."

"Hey Doranbolt, we're going to be okay. We are."

"Are you sure Wendy?" I asked, my face falling.

She nodded, not putting on a plastic smile for me, her lips hanging a little low, but her eyes confident.

"Of course I am; I love you. We may not be right now, but we're going to get there."

I wanted that, I so desperately wanted that, so I believed her and nodded my head. I reached my hand out for hers, and after a pause, Wendy slowly put her small hand into my and allowed me to squeeze it. She looked surprised for a minute, I don't know why should would, but all of a sudden she grinned up at me.

"See? What I tell you? Just fine."

I smiled back at her, squeezing her hand.

"I love you Wendy."


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackLynx17: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I hope you know that, I missed you so, so bad.**

* * *

Edolas.

Chapter 16.

* * *

I forget about the bracelet.

I've been wearing both of them for how long now? And never once stopped and realized I was wearing them. It had just become a part of my body it seems, so natural to have it on just like how it was so natural for us to fall back in love again.

It didn't happen over night, but us being together I slowly started forgetting about the past and focused on our future. The others weren't as forgiving, still some hating him like Charlie, but I'm sure their moods would change just like how mine did. I wouldn't call us back to how we used to be, but we were getting so close.

I really should give this to him today, before I forget about it and another month passes. Doranbolt wasn't at the guild at the moment though; I had no idea where he was or why he was so late coming here when he knew we had a mission together today! My cheeks puffed out as a waited for him, a few minutes passing before I had finally waited enough!

"Charlie, I think I'm going to go grocery shopping for the house." I said getting up out of my seat.

"Right now? In the middle of the day? Before you start a mission?" Charlie asked, her voice making me sound a little ridiculous.

"Yeah, I have a long list in my head and I'm not busy at the moment. Might as well do something besides waiting for him." I shrugged.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, you have your date with Happy today! I did not spend an hour puffing your fur to perfection to have it wasted!" I complained.

Charlie gave me a small smile, "thank you Wendy. If Doranbolt comes here while you're gone I'll be sure to give him a stern lecture about keeping a woman waiting."

"Hehehe, thanks Charlie. Have fun today and no staying out before midnight." I teased winking at her.

"As if!" Charlie started blushing.

I giggled and turned away, heading towards the guild gates. If I wasn't wrong today was the day where the stores got a shipment of everything fresh. I of course had to by a whole bunch of fruits and vegetables, some fish for special visitors like Happy, some more rice... what else was there again? Ugh, I just had the list in my head. How could I have forgotten so easily? Oh well, I'm sure I would remember as soon as I got to the store.

I started heading over towards the store, humming lightly to myself as I smiled at friends I knew. One second I was walking through the streets and the next I was suddenly in a field of flowers, a hand on my shoulder.

"Doranbolt?!" I gasped turning around.

"What other teleporter do you know silly?!" Doranbolt started laughing.

"What have I told you about scaring me like that! You could have been a bad guy with teleportation magic trying to kidnap me!" I started pouting.

"Obviously I would to your rescue then; no one can out teleport me. I'll there before you cry out my name."

I started giggling lightly and grabbed his hand, "that's a relief. Now before you were so rude in teleporting me to this beautiful sight, I was actually trying to get some grocery shopping done."

"Oh really? Sorry Wens, I thought you were searching around for me since I was so late to our mission, sorry about that, but a date in the grocery store sounds good too." Doranbolt said.

"Hold on a second, I wanted to give you something actually Doranbolt." I said.

"Give me something? What is it? Did I miss an anniversary or something? I'm so sorry Wendy I didn't get you anything back, but if you give me a quick minute I can go pick something up-"

"No Doranbolt, it's nothing like that. It's something I bought for you a long time ago, back when Edolas was back here. On my mission with Mystogun, I bought you this bracelet," I said pulling if off my wrist, "so we could match."

"Oh... it's beautiful Wendy, thanks." Doranbolt said taking it from my fingers.

He put it on the the opposite wrist of mine and stared at it, grabbing my hand so it would be together. We were matching, really matching, finally after how long of planning this?

"I love you Wendy."

I looked up at Doranbolt and smiled, "I love you too."

"Thank you... for forgiving me. I know it was hard Wendy, I know it wasn't easy, so thank you. I'll use the rest of my life making it up to you, I swear."

"I don't need you to swear that Doranbolt, I just need you with me. I love you, that really means something to me."

"It does to me as well."

Doranbolt reached out and hugged my tightly; I rested my head on his chest as I hugged him back. It was going to take a while, it was still taking a while, but we were getting there. We were going to get there... one day.

"This is nice and all Doranbolt, but I really have to get shopping."

"Oh, right, of course, sorry." Doranbolt said pulling away.

In a blink of an eye we were back in Magnolia, only this time at the destination I wanted.

"So what's for dinner?" Doranbolt asked.

"A little of this, a little of that." I giggled at him.

Doranbolt smiled and reached out for my hand, grabbing and holding it in his.

"That sounds delicious," he smiled.

He started leading the way into the store, our bracelet hands joined together as we headed in.

* * *

 **Honestly I had no idea what to write for an epilogue, but I didn't just want to leave it at the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed this. I did have an epilogue planned for the Edolas people, but I'm tired of this story so I'll just tell you. I was going to write how Edolas Wendy and Mystogun got together at the end; if you're thinking no he has Edolas Erza, I don't care. Anyways, that was going to be the official last chapter, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**

 **The End.**


End file.
